


He's Not Like Us

by Deathmaywrite



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Anger, Dark side of the world, Drama, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, I promis it's not, I'm becoming sadistic because of this, It may look that way at first but it isn't, My First Fanfic, Not a Gary Stu fanfic, PTSD, Self-Harm, Self-blaming, Send help please, Sigma is a jerk, Touching moments, Violence, attempted suicide, lots of hate, slight depression, slight gore, vengeance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:25:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathmaywrite/pseuds/Deathmaywrite
Summary: A new Smasher is joining the group. But he isn't like anything anyone else has seen before. He's darker than the rest of them, his past is unknown, and he seems to be hiding something sinister. How will they all deal with this new arrival? Can they accept such a different person as one of them?





	1. The Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, my name is Deathmaywrite, and welcome to my first Fanfic. Just a couple things I wanna put out there, This story is further published on Fanfiction.net. I had originally started publishing on that site first before I moved over to this one, so yea, there's that. If you wanna see more, sooner, check it out over there. my username and the title are still the same. Second off, I will be posting a story for this site that will be updated before Fanfiction.net, so if you like my stuff, check out my profile in a week or so. Disclaimer, I own only the original characters. That's it. I have no rights to Nintendo whatsoever.

He’s not like us: Chapter One

The Arrival

There was a feeling of anxiety and excitement in the air at the Super Smash Brothers Mansion. Recently, Nintendo had signed a deal with a company known as Mystery Games to allow one of their star characters to join the roster.

The entire crew stood in front of a spiraling blue portal in the center of the garden of the courtyard. From the newest members in the back to the veterans, the crowd was chattering non-stop, speculating and spreading rumors of who it was that was coming. The only ones who wielded that information was Master Hand and Crazy Hand, who floated silently above everyone. In the front of the group stood the three most respected of the Smashers. To the furthest left stood a tall young man, no older than twenty-three. He had dirty blond hair, his bright blue eyes gleaming mischievously. He was muscled, most of it hidden behind his green tunic and leggings on his back. He wore a sword and shield, the shield bearing a symbol with three yellow triangles on it, stacked with two on bottom, one on the top. His left hand bore the same symbol.

Next to him stood a young woman, roughly twenty-five, who was slightly taller than the younger man next to her. Her long blond hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Her cold, icey blue eyes glanced around the crowd, unforgiving and calculating, giving harsh glares to anyone who stared at her very feminine physique, which was accented by the skin tight jumpsuit, known as the Zero suit Her muscles while not large, were well defined, showing off her obvious experience, still athleticism.

To the furthest right, a small older man, roughly five foot-two. He had brown hair, which was mostly hidden under his red cap that had an M on it. His green eyes were playful, excited for upcoming events. Most of his mouth was hidden under his bushy mustache. He wore a red shirt, with blue overalls. His long sleeves connected to his white gloves, which were pristine.

Mario itched his mustache and asked the two standing next to him, “What-a do you-a think-a like new guy will-a be like?” The other two looked at each other and shrugged.

“I’m not entirely sure. I’m just hoping he’s a good fighter, that brings something different to the table,” Link responded, adjusting his sword strap, as it was pulling uncomfortably at his chest.

Samus shook her head. “I just need someone else here besides you guys who won’t ogle me for my looks,” As she said this, Samus gave a meaningful glare at the three main culprits of this. Captain Falcon, Little Mac, and Snake, who saw her harsh stare and understood the meaning behind it immediately. They’d received it enough to know exactly what it meant. They turned their heads away instantly, whistling innocently. It only caused Samus to glare at the more.

Mario nodded in agreement with his two friends. Maybe not so much on Samus’ point, but he had high hopes for this new person.

“As long as they fight good without buffs from the devs, I think most of us here won’t care. I just don’t want another Pichu,” Snake joked, getting a chuckle out of a lot of the Smashers who were around to deal with Pichu, or who had been there for Brawl. He’d tried out for Brawl, as he was on the list of unsure entrees, and was trying to walk on. He failed miserably, and decided to go on a long training journey with his Pokemon trainer.

Pikachu glared at Snake. He was the only one who didn’t find the joke amusing, as Pichu was his younger cousin, and felt very protective of him. He walked up behind the super spy and shocked the back of his leg, causing SNake to jump and yelp in brief pain.

“Ow! Why you little-,” Snake grumbled before kicking the yellow pokemon, hard. Pikachu flew a couple feet before landing on his feet, and letting out a low growl. Snake and Pikachu were constantly at each other’s throats, due to Snake’s constant provocative nature, and shots at Pichu.

Before an all out fight could start between the two aggravated smasher Master Hand snapped, pointer finger going from one to the other.

“No fighting, you two. I don’t want to repair the courtyard, again. Besides, Snake if you continue insulting other Smashers, previous or not, I will let Samus beat you for every insensitive or sexual comment you’ve ever made to her.”

“Snake,” Samus smiled, maliciously, “Don’t stop now because of me.”

Snake shivered. He raised his hands in surrender, then looked towards Pikachu and sneered. “We’ll finish this later, rat.”

Pikachu just stuck his small tongue out at the man, before turning back to the portal. Crazy Hand shook excitedly.

“He should be here any second now. Any minute, hour, second, nanoseconds, deci-.”

“We get it, Crazy,” Master Hand said, calming his younger brother, “He’ll be here soon.”

The crowd cheered. THey’d only been waiting roughly five minutes, but still, it was long enough to cause a lot of them to grow impatient.

They sat silently in front of the portal quietly, whispering their doubts and frustrations to those closest to them. After eight minutes of waiting, everyone was getting very impatient.

Bowser, one of the least patient Smashers went to speak, ready to complain about how long it was taking for this new guy to get here, when he felt someone lean against his shoulder. Expecting it to be Ganondorf, Bowser turned, ready to rip into the person leaning against, only to find it was someone he didn’t recognize standing there. The man stood there, casually eating an apple as if nothing was wrong. Bowser raised an eyebrow, and was about to raise question when the stranger spoke.

“What are you all waiting around for?” the man asked, his voice lacking any distinct accent, his friendly tone of voice radiating through the crowd. Everyone jumped at the sudden, new voice and turned, and studied the stranger amidst them. He was lightly tanned, with brown hair, and bright, red eyes. His clothes were simple, a purple t-shirt, blue jeans, and black combat boots.

Master Hand and Crazy Hand seemed to look at each other for a moment, then let out rumbling laughs. The man looked at the two, confused, but not as confused as the Smashers who looked wide-eyed from the swirling hole in reality, to the Hands to the mysterious figure causing a ruckus.

“What? What’d I miss?” It was then the man noticed the swirling portal in the middle of the courtyard, and his face fell into one of the understanding.

“Oh,” he said, as the Hands laughed even more at the guy’s expression, “Was I supposed to come through that rift?”

Master Hand stopped laughing long enough to answer the man’s question. “Yes. Yes, you were.”

The man snickered, the snapped. Everyone gasped in shock as an orange portal that was obviously connected to the blue one opened up in front of the mystery guy. He jumped through it and appeared in front of the other one, his hands raised, and yelled, “Ta-da!”

Master Hand, Crazy Hand, and the young man began laughing hysterically. Everyone looked questioningly at the three giggling figures.

“Sorry, everyone. I didn’t think Bryce would make a mistake like that,” Crazy apologized.

“What’d you expect,” Bryce chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye, “You just said, ‘Sigma, be ready to come at Smash Mansion by three o’clock,’ I was ready by then, and hopped on over through one of my rifts five minutes later.”

“Everyone, if you haven’t already guessed, this is Bryce, the new character we brought into the roster,” Master Hand said.

“If he’s from a popular, how come we don’t recognize him?” Sonic questioned, his quills bristling frustratedly. All he could think of was how this ‘nobody’ had cheated Tails or Knuckles out of a chance to be on the roster.

“Huh?” Bryce grunted, and looked at himself in a mirror that seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Oh, I’m still in my casual appearance. Here, lemme fix that.”

In a blink, Bryce changed from a casual man, to something more soldier like. He wore a reflective blue armor, with purple conduits running throughout the suit. His hair was a dark black, spikier than before. His eyes were glowing an even deeper, richer red than before. His skin lightened slightly, and his shoulder broadened a little bit. Blue and green mist swirled around him, crazily.

“The earlier form is my actual appearance, but this is the look I held up in my game. In my game, and in this form, I go by-” Bryce started, only to be cut off by the scream of a lot children.

“Sigma!”

“Hey, what do ya know. I’ve got fans here,” Sigma smirked. Over in the crowd, almost all the kids were flipping out.

“Oh my gosh, you’re Sigma? Like, the real Sigma? From Omni?” Lucas questioned excitedly.

“Yes, I am,” Sigma confirmed.

“Oh my gosh, that is so cool,” Nana squealed, fangirling so much. Pop began to blush madly, embarrassed at his sister's reaction.

Some of the older crowd recognized the armor, and game. It’d been a top contender for game of the year, but was beat out by Undertale’s sequel, Soultale.

Fox smiled and spoke, “Your game is pretty good. The multiplayer is addicting.”

“Amen to that,” Cloud agreed, smiling as well.

“I have so much fun trying to be a completionist on that game,” Shulk remarked, “So many rewards for side missions and achievements.”

“Can you really fly without wing?” Pit asked, innocently. Sigma didn’t say anything, rather he flew right into the air, did a few aerial tricks, then landed back on the ground.

“Wow,” Palutena whistled, “Impressive achievement for a mortal.”

“That’s the kicker,” Master Hand said, “He isn’t mortal.”

Those who didn’t know looked mildly surprised, while those who had played the game just nodded in acknowledgement that this was true.

“Dude, you are super tough, it’s insane,” Megaman commented, and Sigma nodded his head to the blue bomber.

“I thank you for the compliment, Rock.”

Before anything else could be said, a low, maniacal laugh echoed from the back of the crowd. Everyone turned to see Ganondorf, surrounded by a shadowy mist, chuckling. “Oh yes, Sigma is super tough. That is till you mention that little scum Natalie. Then he’s an emotional wreck.”

Lot’s of people gasped, many who had played Omni paled, and were floored by Ganondorf’s comment. Sigma’s eye’s narrowed, standing up straight, a red tint surrounding him.

“What’d you say?”

Ganondorf smirked, “You hear me. You’re so tough till someone brings up this mysterious ‘Natalie’ girl, who’s probably nothing more than a worthless life yo-,” Ganondorf didn’t even finish his sentence before Sigma punched him full force.

Ganondorf flew across the courtyard into the wall of the east wing of Smash Mansion. Rubble covered Ganondorf, hiding him from view. Sigma still stood in the same position he’d been in when he punched Ganondorf, taking deep breaths, his body surrounded by a blood red aura. He seemed to be trying to calm himself.

The pile Ganondorf was buried under suddenly exploded in purple flames with an angry Ganondorf standing in the center of the fire.

“How dare you hit me, you-” Ganondorf started, only to be cut off by Sigma, who was advancing towards the triforce wielder of Power.

“How dare I? How dare you! Filth as vile and disgusting as you has no right to bad mouth Natalie. Especially when you know nothing about how amazing she was.”

“She dealt with you. She obviously wouldn’t have amounted to much,” Ganondorf growled staring down Sigma, who now stood in front of him.

“Take it back, you despicable piece of-.”

“Sigma, Ganondorf!” Master Hand called out, his voice radiating power and demanding respect. The two glared at him, their hate and anger emanating off their bodies in thick waves.

“Stop this, right now.”

“And why would we do that?” Ganondorf snarled, looking back at Sigma, who scowled viciously.

“Because I’ll slam you both right here and now with a Master Bolt.”

At this, another gasp came from the crowd, who’d been watching the scene in front of them silently. The threat of the Master Bolt was a threat on your life, basically. It was a bolt of lightening, strong enough to put a atomic bomb to shame. While they were in the mansion it wouldn’t kill them, it would cause the victim sever pain, and was usually a really good way of keeping people in check.

Both men didn’t move, not taking their eyes off of the other, and said bitterly, “That won’t stop me.”

Everyone’s hearts fell into their chests. Fear grabbed their hearts. Master Hand seemed to darken.

“So be it.”

Around the mansion, the sky darkened, black clouds gathering instantly, ominously. Lightning struck all around the mansion. All the other smashers backed off slowly, except for Palutena, who stood amused at the conflict occurring in front of her. Finally, a red bolt of lightning flew from the center from the vortex, and speed directly for Ganondorf and Sigma. But, before the bolt actually struck the two, they deflected away from them off of invisible shields. Everyone felt even more fear stab their hearts. Ganondorf glared at Master Hand.

“You may have power of me, Master Hand, but not that much. Your power is not enough to destroy me, only limit me.”

“You know you can’t hit me Master Hand, I don’t know why you’re trying,” Sigma remarked, never taking his eyes off of Ganondorf. The two of them pulled back ready to fight before a snap cut their eyes from each other and made them look directly at Crazy Hand. Crazy seemed more stern in this moment.

“My brother may not have much power over you, but I do. You will stop this now, or I will make the next few days very, VERY painful.”

The two men glared at Crazy Hand for a few seconds, then Sigma guffawed. He turned, and began to walk towards the resident area.

“Fine, I’ll let this go,” Before he left inside, he turned to Ganondorf, “But I won’t forget this.”

“Neither will I.” Ganondorf growled.

Sigma walked through the crowd, who parted to let him through, and let the timid, and now very terrified Toad lead him to his room.

“Oh boy,” Link sighed, “I think we got more interesting than we expected.”

Everyone around him nodded, unsure of what was going to happen now. 


	2. The Spar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brawl between Samus and Link versus Megaman and Sigma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall, how you doing. I finally finished this chapter (took way too long, had so many problems recently). Anyway, I'd like to promote someone on Wattpad who is a great author. Check her out sometime. Her names Aubreydemoux, and she's a good friend of mine, and her story is really interesting. If you have any interest in my story at all, check hers out.

He’s not like us: Chapter Two

The Spar

To the outside observer, everything at the Smash Mansion seemed normal as normal could get at a mansion full of video game characters created for children. But there was an unspoken tension that all the Smashers could feel. The events of the previous day hung over everyone’s heads. They all talked quietly, trying to think about anything but yesterday, but it always popped into their words somehow.

Near the back of the Cafeteria, Ganondorf and his villainous crew sat, everyone but Ganondorf eating silently. Ganondorf sat staring at the entrance to the cafeteria, with an aura that said “Do not bother me or you’ll suffer the consequences.” Needless to say, everyone left him alone.

The doors opened slowly to reveal Sigma walking in, as if nothing was up. His entrance somehow seemed to grab everyone’s attention. All eyes were on him as he casually walked past everyone tracking his movements to the breakfast bar. As he began to dish food onto his plate, everyone went back to their own conversations. Sigma got all the food he wanted and looked around, obviously trying to figure out where to sit. Sigma’s attention was grabbed by a blue arm with white gloves and a red hat waving to him.

“Sigma, come-a over a-here,” Mario shouted. Sigma slowly walked over to the table. As he got closer, he inspected the other people sitting at the table. Next to Mario, who sat at the right end of the table, was Peach, followed by Luigi, and Palutena. Sitting across from them was Pit, Cloud, Link, Zelda, and Samus.

“What’s up?” Sigma asked in a questioning, yet light manner, showing he wasn’t suspicious, just curious. Everyone smiled, liking to see this side of Sigma, rather than the very angry version of yesterday.

“I-a just-a wanted to-a invite you to-a sit wtih us,” Mario responded cheerfully. Sigma shrugged and pulled up a chair to the rectangular table.

“Sigma, may I ask you a question?” Peach asked softly. Sigma simply nodded and motioned for her to continue. “Why do you wear that suit of armor?”

“What do you mean?”

Peach scratched her head, “Well, its obvious that your powerful without the suit, and that you don’t necessarily need it. You deflected the Master Bolt with your powers, not the suit. So why wear it?”

Sigma chuckled softly. “It’s interesting that you caught that. To honestly answer your question, it’s what allows me to be within the fair limits the devs have set. In other words, its a power limiter. I have to wear it to make things fair for most of the fighters here.”

“Really? I’ve never heard of someone using limiters before. You must be really powerful,” Cloud commented.

“Oh, I’m not the only one. You’ll have to ask Palutena for a more detailed list, but along with me, she and I think five others wear limiters.”

“Wait, really?” Everyone on the table except Palutena and Pit gasped. Pit simply shrugged.

“Lady Palutena is a Goddess, literally. If she really went all out, do you think any of us would stand a chance?”

Palutena giggled, “He’s not wrong. I simple lightning strike and I could win almost all my matches. And it’d be about ten times as fast and powerful as Pikachu’s best.”

Everyone else gaped at her in utter shock, “Well,” Samus began, turning to Sigma, “who else wears a limiter? And if so, what are they? How do they even work?”

“Valid questions, which I am no good at explaining,” Sigma snorted, “Palutena, if you would.”

“Thank you Sigma. So, besides Sigma and myself, there’s Ganondorf, Rosalina, Sonic wears a minor speed limiter, Bayonetta, and Kirby.”

“Wait, hold-a the phone-a, Kirby wears a limiter?” Luigi questioned, raising a doubting eyebrow.

“Yes, Kirby does wear a limiter. Or rather he inhaled it and it works from inside his stomach dimension. If Kirby wanted to, he could swallow all the contestants and win that way pretty quickly. He also wouldn’t take damage from any mortal’s attacks. He’s surprisingly resilient and tough.” Palutena explains.

Everyone sat quietly for a second, till Sigma added, “If you want an in depth look at Kirby’s powers, I suggest you look at Kirby vs Majin Buu Death Battle, by ScrewAttack. They do a good job of explaining Kirby’s abilities in depth.”

“Noted,” Zelda nodded. This conversation was making her curious to her fellow smashers’ and opponents full abilities.

“As for what all the limiters are, Sigma’s is his armor, as previously mentioned, mine is my bracelets, Kirby has an indestructible fruit limiter that exists in his stomach, Ganondorf wears a ring on his left hand that acts as his limiter, though he only ever wears it during matches. Rosalina’s is one of her earrings, though I don’t know which one. Sonic just uses his shoes as limiters, and Bayonetta puts on a special kind of Conditioner that turns most of her magic power into beautifying magic, to make her hair look nicer than it does normally.”

“She would,” Samus grumbled. She had always disliked Bayonetta, especially after a personal argument that the two had. They were both tight-lipped about the fight, though someone had discovered it had something to do with green and a sword.

“Wait a second then,” Link looked at Sigma, his eyes widening in realization, “Does that mean you blocked a Master Bolt when you weren’t even at full power?”

“No, actually, I didn’t. You see, unlike what most people think, power limiters compared to other limiters take time to kick in. When i blocked the Master Bolt, I was at roughly 99.05% power, as far as I could tell from my internal hud display.”

“Wait, you have an internal hud display?” Pit questioned, obviously confused.

“Yeah, kinda needed it to process everything my powers tell me. Helps lift the load a bit.”

“Oh, that’s cool.”

“If you don’t mind me asking,” Cloud started, “What are your powers, and how’d you get them. That’s something your game was kinda vague about, never really revealing it, but giving small hints as to what it could be, based on the universe you were in.”

Sigma’s face darkened. This obviously was a sore subject for him. “I’ll reveal that when I feel like I’m ready. There’s a lot of… problems that follow my powers.”

Samus, Link, and Cloud looked at each other and nodded in silent agreement. They all knew that look all too well, as they’d gone through it themselves. The look of someone who’s power brought pain, or who’d received their powers too late to save someone they loved. The look of someone who woke up every night wondering, ‘could I have saved them as I am now?’

“Sorry to bother you,” Cloud said somberly, “I won’t ask again until you're ready to tell us. Just now we’re here to help if you need it.

Sigma nodded, his face brightening a little, then turned towards Mario, who was looking distant as he was nuzzling up to Peach. They were giggling and making cute faces to each other. “Hey Mario.” When Mario didn’t respond,Sigma got up, walked over to him, and snapped in his face a couple times, “Hey, love bird.”

The snapping caught both Peach and Mario’s attention. They both blushed lightly as they realized where they were and what they’d just been caught doing. Mario recovered quickly and said “What do you-a need-a, Sigma?”

“When is my reveal match? I want to know when I need to be ready and in the arena.”

Mario rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “Now-a that you-a mention-a it, I’m-a not sure. I’ll-a have to-a check with-a Master Hand and-a Crazy Hand, but I-a think it’s around-a 6:30. Plan-a for that-a unless I-a find out otherwise.”

Sigma simply nodded, then looked towards the people sitting around the table.

“So, I’m feeling the need to try out this world’s physics. Who wants to spar against me in a two versus two match??”

Samus and Link looked at each other and smiled. Mario may have been the top dog in terms of singular skill, but if they teamed up, they were nye undefeatable. They nodded quickly, then looked back to Sigma.

“We’re willing to be your opponents, if you want,” Link offered, to which Sigma smiled, and nodded. “Who do you want as your teammate?”

Sigma looked at everyone's faces, then stopped on a small, blue figure, meekly hiding behind the group, listening in on the conversation.

“I believe I found a certain ‘ROCK’ I can use,” Sigma snickered. Everyone looked to where Sigma had glanced before making his joke to see Megaman standing there, blushing in embarrassment in getting caught. Now they all laughed, and Megaman’s head only fell further, trying even harder to hide his blush.

“Sorry, I just… wanted to say Hi. I… didn’t mean to intrude,” Megaman mumbled, nervously. Sigma stood up and walked over to the blue bomber, placing his hand on Rock’s shoulder.

“It’s fine Megaman, you don’t need to be so standoffish to me. I’m not that amazing compared to everyone here, especially in the field of heroics. You’ve saved your earth more times than I have saved my world.”

Megaman smiled, and looked up at Sigma, “True, I have more experience in that department. But you did save a Galaxy in your game.”

Sigma just chuckled, “Touche. And I meant it when I said I wanted you to be my teammate. Your a smart young fighter, and you understand good strategy. Your skills are useful, and I think I can trust you to work with me.”

Megaman blushed slightly at the compliments he was receiving, and nodded.

“Okay, I’ll be your partner.”

“Perfect. Now,” Sigma spun dramatically pointing towards the doors to leave the cafeteria, “TO THE ARENA!” The four of them began to walk towards the coliseum, only to have Sigma whirl back around and head back towards the table. “After i eat some food.”

 

…

 

**Fifteen Minutes Later, Coliseum,**

The four combatants stood in the coliseum, on the ever famous Battlefield. The rules were set, three stocks for each person, first team to lose all their stocks loses. In the stands sat their friends who had come to watch the fight. Partly to cheer on their friends and watch an interesting fight, but also to see Sigma’s abilities and analyze his fighting style. The world of Smash Bros was a cruel world, and Sigma had the current advantage of knowing everyone else’s abilities, where they know none of his for this game.

A recorded voice counted down for the match as the teams stood on opposite sides of the map. They took fighting stances, Sigma pulling out a metal sword that was glowing blue. Megaman prepared the Mega Buster, and pointed it in Link and Samus’ direction. Link pulled out his sword and shield, and Samus cocked her blaster cannon.

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“GO!”

Everyone rushed each other. Sigma ran up to Samus and Link, and threw Samus across the stage, then chased her down. Before Link could get over to her, to start their unbeatable team routine, Megaman jumped in his way and hit him with a charged shot, knocking him back towards the far right of the stage.

“Sorry, but Sigma said not to let you and Samus work together,” Megaman smirked as he readied a leaf shield. Link grimaced, realizing this just got a lot harder.

“I’m sorry Rock, but you're going to have to move so we can win.”

“I don’t think I’ll be the one moving.”

Link smiled at the blue bomber’s confidence. This hadn’t been present in other fights, but it seemed after meeting an idol like Sigma, he was beginning to trust his abilities. He hadn’t shown this kind of initiative in other fights before. The two charged each other and began brawling.

Across the map, Samus stood up, and glared at Sigma though her helmet. She looked back to see if Link was backing her up, only to see him being stalled by Megaman.

“You seemed to have prepared for us,” Samus growled. She hated to admit it, but she was impressed to see Sigma had planned for their tag team fighting style.

Sigma’s face was hidden behind a helmet he’d put on that only showed a visor and blue conduits. Even though she couldn’t see his face, she could tell he was smirking.

“Of course. I studied everyone’s fighting styles, moves, and the usual teams they make. You two I specifically saw as a problem if you fought together, so I simply never let the tag team happen to let damage get off before we fight one-on-one. Simple strategy really, I’m surprised more people haven’t tried it.”

Samus shrugged. “Not my problem. We did what worked, and stuck with it.”

Sigma nodded, “I can respect that.” Sigma pointed his sword at Samus as she put her arm to her cannon, “But that’s not going to work with me.”

“I can see that. I just hope your ready for me to go all out.”

“Bring it, I don’t think you can take me out.”

That comment sparked a bit of angry in Samus, and she charged Sigma. He stood tall and waited for her attack. Samus swung a hard kick at Sigma’s head, which he ducked under. He grabbed her leg, then threw her to the ground. Samus recovered quickly to see Sigma swinging the glowing sword at her. She rolled back and shot a missile at Sigma. Sigma quickly pulled up his defense shield that came with every fighter, and blocked the missile. Samus took the opportunity to charge up her cannon. Sigma’s shield and dropped and he dashed towards Samus. Samus saw the charge and dived out of the way of a downward swing, and kicked Sigma’s leg. Sigma stumbled back, the swung his sword horizontally, scratching a line across Samus’ visor. The protection field Crazy Hand had cast on the arena fixed the permanent damage, and added it to Samus’ percentage total. Samus quickly punched Sigma’s gut, then followed up with her charged shot. Sigma took the hit straight to the chest, and he flew up into the air, momentarily stunned due to the system Master Hand had in place. Sigma recovered quickly, then dropped down hard on top of Samus, slamming her to the ground, then punched her chest as she stood up, then threw her towards the edge of the arena. Samus caught the ledge, then hopped up to the stadium, and swallowed a red hot lump of anger to try and calm herself.

‘He’s manipulating you into anger Samus, calm down. You can beat him if you don’t lose yourself.’ Samus took a deep breathe, then jumped back into her fight with Sigma. They traded blow for blow, both taking little damage, as most attacks were blocked or dodged. Sigma finally sighed as there was a small break as they jumped back from each other.

“I hate to admit it,” Samus gasped, “but you’re good.”

“I thank you for the compliment, but it seems I’ll have to stop putting off the inevitable and use my powers.”

“Samus smiled underneath her helmet. She’d been waiting for this. “Finally.”

Sigma sighed, “I’d really hoped I wouldn’t have to reveal my cards so early on to everyone, but i guess that’s what I get for fighting you two.”

Samus was about to question what he meant by that when she saw that the bleachers were filled with every Smasher in the mansion, who had apparently all gathered to watch the spar go down. Now, it wasn’t uncommon for some of the Mansion’s residents to view fights, but never had everyone been present for a recreational match.

“Well, you did attract everyone’s attention yesterday with that large display of power,” Megaman shouted, who was diving to avoid a bomb Link had thrown.

“Why were you never this annoying in real matches, Rock?” Link yelled in frustration.

“Never had the proper motivation.”

“Well stop being motivated! It’s getting to be a real pain in the butt.”

“Nope, I like this.”

Link and the Blue Bomber continued their fighting as Sigma and Samus readied up again.

“So, ready to see what you’ve all wanted?” Sigma asked, his voice giving Samus a sense that he was smirking beneath that helmet.

“Try me,” she challenged. He did just that. With what seemed like no physical movement, he was right in front of her, and exploded. Literally. Samus grunted and flew off stage briefly before landing on the platform. Samus looked at Sigma just in time to see him pull back a fist and white, mist like energy gather around it.

“Oh f-” Samus started, only to be cut off as a massive beam of light swung forward with Sigma’s fist and slammed into her chest. Samus went flying back into the air. She barely made it back to the ledge. She looked up before she attempted to lift herself back onto the battlefield, as a shadow fell across her face, only to see Sigma standing above her.

“Since this isn’t a player controlled match, and we’re not our robotic selves meant to be controlled by players, we can do a few things that they can’t do normally,” Sigma began in a snarky, yet wistful tone, “like this.” And with that, Sigma kicked Samus in the face, causing her to fall of the ledge. Samus immediately activated her Screwattack, catching Sigma  in the tail end of it. As he stumbled back, Samus regained her footing, and kicked Sigma in the gut. She aimed a downward hit with her cannon arm at his head, only to have it blocked by his sword. He pushed her back a bit, giving him some distance in between him and her.

“Dang, that jump attack hurts a lot more than people give it credit for.”

“Yeah, well, it’s what you get for trying to kick me off the ledge.”

“Touche.”

Suddenly, they heard two quick explosion, signifying Megaman and Link’s first KOs. Once they reappeared on the recovery platforms, Link was visibly annoyed.

“Stupid, kamikazing little-,” Link growled, only to see Megaman already down on the field, taunting him. “Oh, get over here, you piece of Cucco crap!”

Both Sigma and Samus snickered before turning back to each other.

“I think it’s about time i drop a stock off your total,” Sigma said, spinning his sword expertly.

“I think you’ll be the one losing a stock,” Samus replied, charging up a shot. With that, the fight began again with renewed energy. Sigma dodged a kick from Samus and hit her with the flat side of his sword. Samus blocked furiously as Sigma attacked with a skill only Link could match. Finally, Sigma landed a strong hit on Samus, knocking her out instantly. When Samus had returned, she saw Link standing next to her, obviously having lost another stock to Megaman. Megaman and Sigma’s damage were in the low hundreds, one-hundred fifteen and one-hundred eight respectively. As Samus and Link regained their breath, a orange heart fell from the sky, which Sigma picked up at Megaman’s insistence. Link and Samus jumped down and took the side opposite where Megaman and Sigma were.

“It seems we have the advantage,” Sigma said as he and Megaman stood ready, watching their opponents carefully.

“Link,” Samus grunted. She was losing her patience with Sigma. He seemed to push her button better than others, in a way she really didn’t understand, “can you please help me rip him limb from limb. He’s pissing me off to no end.”

“He’s toying with us,” Link added, “even if it’s just a small amount. And Farore's wind, Megaman got better too. We need to end this fast.”

“Agreed. And that means taking out Megaman.”

“Yep.”

The blond bounty hunter nodded, “let’s do this.”

The two charged their armored opponents, and Sigma smiled. He looked to Megaman, and said, “You know what to do.” Megaman grinned, then nodded. Megaman ducked behind Sigma and began charging up a shot. Before the two of them could react, Sigma appeared randomly between the two of them, and exploded. Samus, who was in the front, was tossed forward, right into Megaman's charge shot. Sigma grabbed Link and threw him to the ground. Before Link could stand up, Sigma slammed both feet into Link.

“Oof,” Link gasped, before pushing Sigma off very forcefully, “that armor weighs a crapton.”

“Well, gotta get some benefit out of this thing if it’s gonna limit my powers,” Sigma shrugged. Samus on the other hand KO’d Megaman with a rocket to the face. When he came back down, Sigma was furiously dodging a two frontal assault.

“Need some help?” Megaman called as he fell from the platform and slammed his fist into the ground, sending fire into both Link and Samus’ faces, dealing minor damage to them.

“Thanks for the assist. I’d rather not show any more abilities than I have to,” Sigma said as he hit Link with a large slash to the chest with his sword. Across the map, Samus and Megaman were dodging in and around each other’s shots.

“Rgh, I see what you meant earlier Link. He’s actually hard to hit now.”  
“What, I can’t let you hit me. I got someone to impress,” Megaman yelled back.

“Not even hiding it, huh?” Sigma called out from dueling Link.

“Nope, might as well make my intentions clear.”

Sigma smiled underneath his helmet. “Glad to hear that.”

Link and Sigma were at a standoff when Samus lost another life. Sigma smirked and tripped Link before trying to stab him while he was on the ground. Link rolled, only to run into Megaman who hit him directly with his electric attack. Link recovered quickly, to see Samus come down from the recovery platform.

“Forget Megaman, we got to at least knock off one stock on Sigma to get Megaman. He’s already at one-hundred twelve again.”

“I see your point,” Samus nodded, and charged Sigma. Link was about to throw a bomb at Sigma when Megaman stood in front of him and tanked the blast. Before Megaman could stand up again, Samus grabbed him and slammed him to the ground before shooting him with a charged shot, then a missile. He flew off stage and lost his final stock. He appeared in the stands in the ‘competitors’ section.

“Sorry Sigma, I tried to last as long as I could,” Megaman called from the stands, as he left the competitors section to sit next to his friends Lucas, Ness, and Nana and Popo.

“It’s cool. It just means that I have to reveal all my abilities.” Sigma sighed and shook his head. “Man, I really wish I didn’t have to do this.”

Sigma disappeared again, only to land next to Link, and roundhouse kick him in the face. Sigma turned to hit Samus only to see a Smash Ball come down from the sky.

“Oh frick,” Sigma mumbled. He knew he wasn’t getting that one. Samus and Link wouldn’t let him near it. “That’s gonna be a problem.”

“Got that right. Samus, if you would please cover me!” Link called as he jumped towards the Smash ball. Samus dashed right in front of Sigma, not letting him go after Link. Samus grabbed Sigma instantly, and threw him across map, and shot a missile at him. Sigma activated his shield just in time to block the missile only to hear glass shattering.

“Oh boy, this is gonna be annoying,” Sigma said as he spun around, trying to find Link. Just as he spotted him, he felt Samus grab him from behind. Sigma looked forward and sighed, “This is gonna be a problem.”

Link smiled as he lifted his left fist. “You got that right!” Link squeezed his fist and the light hit the person right in front of him, which was… Samus?

“What?!” Link cried, totally confused, as his automatic actions took over. Samus looked just as shocked underneath her helmet. She looked back just before Link’s smash attack barraged her to see Sigma standing there nonchalantly. She looked back just as Link dashed forward and slashed her for the first time, and she felt pain.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!” Samus screamed as blood spurt from a tear in her armor. Link looked horrified as he saw what had happened. But he couldn’t stop this from happening. Gasps echoed from the crowd as the blood hit the ground and covered Link’s sword. More slashes covered Samus’ armor and body. During the assault, Samus’ helmet got knocked off, and she held back tears, biting her lip to hold back from screaming bloody murder in pain. She looked at Link as he body pulled back for the finally attack.

“I am so sorry,” Link whispered, tears running down his face. Samus just nodded sadly, tears now beginning to fall down her own face.

“It’s okay, you didn’t mean it,” Samus smiled sadly. And with that, the sword thrust through her side. Samus’ screamed as the sword ran her through. As soon as the aura dissipated, Samus flew off stage. The instant she was KOd, she appeared in the ‘competitors’ seats, out of her armor, blood spilling onto the floor. Link glared angrily at Sigma, who stood there, unmoving.

“What is wrong with you? What did you do?”

Sigma stood there silently. Link grabbed Sigma and shook him in the air, his body starting to skip in between him and Dark Link.

“What did you do you f-” Link started, knocking off Sigma’s helmet to see him staring in shock, unmoving. Link began to doubt what he was doing and let Sigma go. Sigma collapsed to his knees and began muttering quietly. Link knelt next to him and was surprised to hear the following words.

“No, no, no, not again. I can’t have this happen again. I can’t have this start again. No… no… not another person.”

Tear filled Sigma’s eyes. “I can’t hurt more people, i can’t have it happen again. I don’t want to see this continue.”

Before Link could ask what he was talking about, Sigma grabbed Sigma. Sigma looked Link in the eyes, and said sadly, “Sorry, this is the fastest way to end the match and let Samus get help.” Sigma slammed his fist into the ground, sending a large burst of white light into the air like a pillar, knocking Link out instantly. Sigma disappeared the instant the words ‘Victory’ echoed from the announcer's mouth. Everyone sat in shock as Samus was picked up from where she’d fallen by Link, who looked like he was in shock. Many muttered to themselves and Cloud wondered aloud.

“What did he do?”


	3. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a little while after the Spar between Link and Samus versus Sigma and Megaman, only an hour or so. We see how Samus and Links thoughts on Sigma grow, as well as their relationship. Sigma, on the other hand, is in a more... difficult situation that needs the immediate attention of some powerful hands.

He’s not like us: Chapter Three

Recovery

**Medical Wing, Smash Mansion**

Samus awoke to darkness. Sweat trickled down her forehead, her nerves frayed as panic still gripped her heart. Memories of that dreadful day on K2-RL ran rampant through her head. Ridley’s evil, smiling face, the fires, the blood, her screams as she looked at the remains of her dead parents underneath the remains of their home. It haunted her almost every time she closed her eyes. After the fear passed, it took Samus to put the pieces of what had happened before back together.

‘I was sparring against Sigma and Megaman with Link, then,’ Samus thought, then the final memory clicked into place. She sat up quickly, only to stop and gasp in pain as she felt all her wounds protest against her sudden movements.

“Aaah!” Samus clutched her side, her hair falling in front of her eyes, as she didn’t have anything to hold her hair back, apparently. As the thought back to what had happened during the spar, Samus’ anger grew. ‘That dink is evil, I swear. He just stood there and did nothing as whatever he did nearly got me killed. He didn’t even seem to care.’

Drawing herself out of her thoughts, Samus looked around and took in her surrounding. Upon inspection, she realized she was in one of the hospital beds in the recovery wing. The blue sheets complimented the white floor tiles, as well as the white walls with red cross symbols strewn across the room. Samus sighed and looked at the monitor connected to her arm through the ICU.

“Hey,” a voice said from the doorway said softly, “You’re up.” Samus turned her head to see Link standing in the doorway. Samus smiled a bit, but Link could tell it was forced. “Sorry I wasn’t here when you woke up, Dr. Mario kicked me and the others out as fast as he, saying you needed rest, and you’d never get that with us around.”

“It’s okay.” Link looked at Samus with a worried expression.

“You doing okay?” he asked, taking a seat next to her bed. Samus simply shook her head, but it was all Link needed to understand why she was angry.

“You’re mad at him, aren’t you?”

“Did you expect me not to be?” Samus retorted. “He’s the reason I’m in here right now,” Samus retorted. Link smiled sadly.

“Yeah, well, you missed his reaction.” Link stated simply.

“Hmph. Was it, ‘whoops, looks like that happened, shall we continue?” Samus mocked, only to grunt in pain as moving to make a mocking pose caused her immense pain.

“No, he freaked out.” Link sighed, then pulled out a phone, which surprised Samus as she didn’t think he knew how to operate this stuff, let alone, own one. “Here, it’d be simpler if I showed you.”

Link showed Samus a video of when she got hit by Link’s Final Smash. What happened afterwards, though, was new information. She saw as Link freaked out at what had just happened, as Sigma melted down, at the words of despair fell out of his mouth.

“Oh, Chozo. What did he go through to have that kind of trauma,” Samus asked incredulously. Link only shook his head.

“We don’t know. Me and him bee lined it over here with you and he healed you as much as he could, which he said would’ve been about two months of healing in normal time. Mentioned that you’d still feel sore and lingering pain from your wounds. But past that, he didn’t say not much else. As soon as he finished, he booked it faster than Sonic to… somewhere.” Link told her.

“Well, why’d you come with him?” Samus asked. Link only stared at her in confusion, wondering why this was a question. He took her hand in his before answering.

“Samus, I care about you. I wanted to make sure you were okay,” Link chuckled a little, squeezing her hand. Samus turned her head to hide her blush. Now Samus was a trained bounty hunter, a professional very capable of controlling her emotions. But anytime it came to the green clad swordsman, her defenses crumbled into dust.

“T-t-thanks Link,” Samus stuttered out. Link smiled, before leaning over and kissing her cheek. Samus’ heart skipped a beat, and her face flushe. Link didn’t even seem to notice as he stood up.

“I’m going to check up on everyone and see if we can figure all this out. Sigma seems like he needs all the help we can offer.”

“Y-you do that. I-I’ll, uh, just be here… getting some rest,” Samus mumbled. Link nodded, giving her a warm smile, before leaving, letting Samus sit alone with her thoughts. She tried to calm herself, but any thought of Link and him kissing her cheek brought more red to her face.

“Dang it, Link,” Samus grumbled to herself, “What did you get so bold? I can’t handle more of that.”

Samus finally calmed herself enough for her blush to disappear and regain control over her thoughts, she looked back on the discussion she and Lin had just had. Her thoughts drifted to Sigma and his reaction to what had happened.

“What happened to you Sigma? What traumatic events lie in your past?

 

…

 

**Hands’ Personal Office,**

Master Hand floated in front of his computer, using his influence to type on the keyboard, when the doors to his office were blown wide open. Master hand shook slightly in surprise, accidentally hitting random keys

“What in the name of Sakurai-” Master Hand started, only to stop when he saw Sigma stumble in, his helmet gone, his hair flickering between brown and black. His face was panicked and stained with tears. Master Hand acted quickly, floating over to him.

“Woah, Sigma, calm down, you’re flickering.”

“No, no, no time,” Sigma stumbled over the words, his voice dropping in and out between his normal voice and a deeper, disturbed one. “Where’s Crazy?”

“He’s in the back, I’ll go gra-” Master Hand began to say, only to stop when Sigma disappeared from his view, the revolving doors leading to the back spinning madly. Master Hand blinked internally, surprised that Sigma had moved so fast he hadn’t noticed. To move at a speed that could avoid his god-like abilities was impressive, but it also meant something was very, very wrong.

 

…

 

**Backroom, Testing Lab**

“Grah! Stupid essence!” Crazy Hand shouted, slamming himself in a fist onto the table in front of him. Lots of expensive equipment, liquids, parts, glass vials, mechanical weapons, and parts were tossed into the air before settling back down on the table again. “Why does Smash essence have to be so infuriatingly temperamental.”

Before Crazy could continue with his experiments, something flew through the doors and landed with a thud on the floor. The sudden sound scared Crazy so much he knocked over lots of his lab equipment.

“Fusajiro! What the heck was that?” Crazy exclaimed, as he turned to see Sigma, on the ground, grasping his head, breathing heavily, a dark, purple mist emanating from his eyes, a creepy black starting to creep into the edge of his pupils.

“Sigma! Holy Tabuu, what happened?” Crazy dropped next to Sigma, putting his index finger on Sigma’s shoulder.

“It’s not working Crazy. It leaked.” Sigma’s voiced fluctuated more than it had with master hand, jumping between the two voices every second. Crazy’s figurative heart dropped to the bottom of his glove.

“No, I thought we had it sealed within the limiter.”

“It’s not working then. It’s leaking. Samus got hurt, it bypassed the game rules.”

Crazy felt terrified at this news.

“Is she okay?” Crazy questioned. It’d be hard enough to explain this, the have to explain Samus to the public, as well as how devastating that would be to all the smashers…

“She-she-she’ll be okay,” Sigma sputtered. He gasped in pain and coughed up blood. “But I-I-I need a-another limiter. I can’t-” Sigma screamed briefly, the pain causing his body to shake, and randomly bleed from all over. “ I can’t have IT do what it did last time. I-I ca-can’t do that again. I can’t cope with another incident.”

“I can’t just magic one up, Sigma!” Crazy said, freaking out, “It takes time to,” Crazy was cut off as the mist shook and swirled violently, its movement cracking the floor and walls within the room.

“I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!” Sigma’s voice stopped fluctuating and grew deep and dark as he shouted. Crazy was startled and slightly frightened by the outburst. They sat in silence as Sigma took in deep, labored breaths. “I-I can’t,” Sigma’s voice began to fluctuate again, “I can’t hold it in much longer. I-I-I need something!”

Crazy sighed. “I can seal it in, but it’s going to hurt a lot. There’s a reason we use the limiters rather than giving you all seals.”

“I don’t care. Just do it.” Sigma’s voice was firm, but obviously frightened. Crazy could feel Sigma’s resolve and lifted himself into the air above the fallen man. He began gatehring energy beneath him.

“HURRY!” Sigma growled, more mist seeping from him. Crazy only grunted, then made three shapes in the air. A circle, a cross, and finally, the Omega symbol. The symbols appeared in the air as Crazy made them. As soon as Crazy stopped making the Omega symbol, the three shapes descended on top of one another, then as one symbol, fell on top of Sigma’s back. Sigma let out a howl and blood dribbled out of his mouth like saliva. A brilliant light flashed. When the light finally died down, Sigma lay on the ground, his body calmed, the dark mist gone, the blood seemingly evaporated, all signs of pain or injury having vanished. Sigma stayed there, unconscious, his breathing now at a normal rate. Crazy Hand only looked at him in awe.

“May whatever God’s rule this galaxy keep this boy from suffering another incident such as the last.”


	4. Trial of Tiers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, real quick, if you all enjoy this story, check out a new story I'm writing called, A Grimm dimension. It's a RWBY fanfic, and hopefully, you'll find it interesting. Anyway, see you all later, and as always, Stay Cool!

He’s not like us: Chapter Four

Trial of Tiers

If things had been tense before when Sigma showed his power, now they really were nervous, as well as curious. The mystery and suspicions around Sigma only grew after Samus’ injury. To add to the problem, Sigma disappeared. Due to his random disappearance, his reveal and placement match had been postponed. When asked about i, both Master hand and Crazy Hand would only say Sigma was recovering, but never from what or where.

Two days later, Sigma showed up again at the mansion. When asked about anything about his disappearance, he said it was personal. The only thing he did explain was how Samus had gotten hurt. Link asked him when, Sigma went in to visit him and Samus.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking, what’d you do that caused Samus to take all that damage,” Link asked from his seat next to Samus. Samus was sitting up in her bed, almost fully recovered, though she occasionally was afflicted by random pain.

Sigma scratched the back of his head. “As far as Master Hand and the devs could tell, my ability glitched the rules. See, the move I used is known as  antikathistó, and it trades my position with the closest enemy within a certain range, as well as they take the attack I would have previously. Because the move is so different from everything else, it seemed to cause a problem in what kind of damage said attack would deal.

Link and Samus nodded. “Huh,” Samus cocked her head to the side, thinking about it, “as weird as that is, it makes a lot of sense.”

SIgma smiled before looking at directly at Samus, “I’m sorry you got hurt. I should’ve just taken the hit.”

“It’s fine, you didn’t mean for that to happen,” Samus smiled kindly at him. True, she was still frustrated over getting hurt, but she couldn't hold a grudge over a guy who had more emotional scars than anyone here as far as she could tell. Especially when it wasn’t even his fault.

“Anyway, I know everyone has a lot of questions they’ll want to ask about me. I’ll maybe answer them in the future, but for now, if you could tell everyone  not to bug me about my past, that’d be wonderful.”

“Will do,” both Link and Samus responded.

“So, when will your placement match take place?” Link asked, curious to when the rescheduled event would take place.

“Oh, tomorrow, about six o’clock,” Sigma responded dismissively. “But I don’t care about that.” Sigma smiled, looking at the two veterans of Smash tournaments, “I care about how long this is gonna take,” To say his statement went over their heads was an understatement. That is, until they saw where his gaze lay. Right on their hands, which were currently intertwined. The reaction from both of them was immediate.

“Don’t you dare say anything about this!” “It’s not what it looks like, I swear!”

Both Samus’ and Link’s reactions respectively were hilarious without the visual, but then their hands flew to their respective laps, both faces as fed as a cherry. Smoke seemed to be coming out of Samus’ head, while Cuccos ran around Link’s head. If Sigma didn’t know any better, he’d say that he was in a cartoon or anime. Or even worse, some horribly written fanfiction.

“I’ll ignore that,” Sigma smirked, the two of them giving him glares that could melt witches. Which Sigma thought Samus would use on Bayonetta if it could.

“Welp, I’m gonna go practice. Cloud wanted to spar, without Megaman specifically.” Sigma chuckled.

“Seriously, when did the Blue Bomber get that good?” Samus groaned, leaning her head against the wall.

“Never underestimate the power of motivational and inspirational speeches, albeit cheesy ones,” Sigma smiled.

“Dude, you make me worry for every kid here. That just made you seem manipulative,” Link raised an eyebrow before crossing his arms in front of him, lifting his leg onto his other leg’s knee.

“Maybe I am, maybe I’m not. That’s a question for another day,” Sigma shrugged, getting up from his chair. Before he left, he locked back at them, a glint in his eye. “I’ll leave this conversation unmentioned… for now.” And with that, he was gone.

Link and Samus both sat there in embarrassed silence before Link broke the silence.

“You know, he’s starting to scare me.”

 

…

 

As Sigma approached the sparring arena, he felt someone clap his back with a loud “HELLO!” He turned to see Captain Falcon standing there.

“Sup Falcon. What’d you want?” Sigma asked.

“Just saying hello to a fellow smasher!” Falcon grinned Sigma deadpanned.

“You’re trying to use me as protection from someone you harassed aren’t you?”

“Yes, please, help me, I didn’t mean it!” Captain Falcon got on his knees, begging. Upon his return, he had noticed a few not most, but a few people were very weary of him, and tried to steer clear of this. Both Snake and Captain Falcon had noticed this as well and were using it to their advantage when an advance went wrong. And surprisingly, it’d worked a couple times. They’d done it three times before, just that day.

“Who’d you piss off this time?” Sigma asked, continuing on his way, summoning a soda bottle out of the air, and drinking some of its contents.

Before the womanizing mercenary could reply, one of the walls exploded, scaring a lot of passing by minions and side characters. When the dust settled a very angry Wii Fit Trainer stood in the rubble.

“I can take off handed comments,” she growled, as fire seemed to surrounding her, “but touching my butt?” The fire raged and the Yoga instructor grew a large, sadistic, dark smile. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t come to the mansion this year.”

“Oh, dude, you screwed up, bad.” Sigma stated taking another sip of his drink.

“Dude, it was an accident!”

“Obviously, she doesn’t care.”

Captain Falcon gulped. Before he realized what was going on, Sigma pushed him right in front of Wii Fit Trainer, or Samantha, as she’d been asked to be called.

“No, Sigma, why?!” Captain Falcon cried as Samantha grabbed him.

“You brought this upon yourself.” he shouted back. As Sigma turned the corner, the sound of a man screaming in pain and bones breaking could be heard. Sigma thought as he entered the arena, “I hope Samus doesn’t hate me for inadvertently giving her a roommate, even if it is for a short period of time.”

Bryce walked into the prep room, a room that was meant to set the rules, gamemode, and the arena. It was large, with 60’ inch TVs decorating the top of the walls. In front of a TV that took up the entire wall was an interactive pad. Cloud was leaning by the wall, scowling slightly, when he noticed Sigma walk in.

“Finally, geez. Took you long enough.” Cloud whined standing up from the wall.

“Yeah, yeah, quit your complaining. I got delayed a bit. Besides, I didn’t think you were one to get excited about a beat down.”

Cloud grinned, eyes gleaming at the challenge.

“Oh, it’s on, tin can.”

“Bring it, moody.”

 

…

 

“Gosh dang it! What is with your luck?” Cloud roared as they exited the arena. Sigma had beaten Cloud threes stocks to zero, having started at three.

“I don’t know, maybe it’s my passive.” Sigma joked, only to have Cloud stare at him blankly.

“What’s a passive?” Sigma looked at Cloud in shock.

“...”

“What?”

“How do you not know what passive is when you live in video games? Your job is to be a video game character. How have you not learned what a passive is?”

“Um… cause I haven’t.”  
“That’s depressing.”

“You’re getting off topic, why are you so lucky. Three times healing items fell down just in time to heal you and keep you from getting KO’d. THREE! That just doesn’t happen.”

“Hey, I’m just a lucky guy with skills. You’re just mad because you lost.”

“Hmph, fine, I’ll admit to that much. Still think it was BS though.”

“Oh, I won’t deny that,” Sigma snickered.

“Grrr. Why are you so annoying!”

“I don’t know, maybe because like to annoy people to create comedy gold. Or maybe it’s because I’m saying what some creepy author is making me say,” Sigma smirked. He knew this wasn’t the case, but still, it always got a great reaction. As soon as Sigma finished his sentence, Cloud stopped walking, crouched down, and put his hands.

“Oh gods, am I just some creation of someone’s idea to tell a deep, emotional story. Is my entire past a lie?”

As Cloud sat there, Sigma walked back to him, then hit him in the back of the head, knocking Cloud to the floor.

“Ow! What the heck?” Cloud yelled.

“Quit it with your existential crisis, you’re not a fake person. Chill for a second, don’t let it all get to your head,” Sigma told the blond merc. Cloud took a deep breath to calm himself, before standing back up.

“Okay, okay, I’m good, I’m good.”

“Good, now, I’ve got to go freshmen up the armor for my reveal and trial match, since you dented and scratched it.”

“Hey, I use a sword, What’d you expect?”

“Whatever, I’ll see you later Cloud,” Sigma rolled his eyes. Cloud stopped Sigma before he could leave.

“Hey, Sigma?”

“What’s up?”

“Look, after the match we need to talk.”

Sigma flinched. He wasn’t stupid he knew exactly what Cloud wanted to talk about, and he wasn’t going to pretend otherwise.

“I know you’ve obviously gone through some serious crap in your past. I just want you to realize you have a group of people to talk to who have gone through bad stuff before.”

“While I thank you for being concerned,” Sigma sighed, “I already told Link was Samus that I’ll tell you guys about my past when I’m ready. Till then, I’d appreciate it if you don’t question me so much. I know it creates a couple problems but…” Sigma paused as the memories of the incidents popped into mind. Tears welled up in his eyes, “i don’t think I can talk about that time.”

Cloud saw the hurt and his heart ached, and yearned to help him. He desperately wanted to help the enigma in front of him, as he’d promised Tifa he’d do if he found another with such a dark past. It hurt to see another soul troubled by their past so deeply and powerfully as him, even if they hid the pain better than him.

“Alright,” the super soldier replied, Mako flashing in his eyes, how determined to help the warrior in front of him anyway, he could, “Just don’t be afraid to come to me when you are. I may not know very much, but I feel like you’re a friend. I hope you feel the same.” And with that, Cloud walked down to his own room. Sigma smiled sadly as he watched the merc walk towards his room.

“It’s good to see I’m not totally hated.”

“Tsk, I wish they’d be able to see what, I see,” a deep voice from down the hall growled. Sigma’s eyes narrowed, and a red mist seeped of him instantly.

“And what do you mean by that, Ganon?”

Ganon scoffed before answering, You know exactly what I mean, Sigma. I felt the power the minute you freaked out that day. Only for a brief moment, but I felt it flair. You may be suppressing it, but it’s there. I felt that Evil Power roll of in waves out of you, and even if it was a small amount for just a brief second, but I can tell you, no ‘hero,’ contain that level of dark power.” Ganon approached Sigma, scowling the entire time. “You may have everyone else fooled, but I know the power of another Evil incarnate when I see one. And you are just that. They’ll never believe me even if I fell them, out the fact remains, you contain bounds of evil that rival me.”

“Heh, you go ahead and think that, but you’d be sorely mistaken. I may not be a hero, but i’m sure as Vasiliás that I’m not a villain like you. Besides, wouldn’t you welcome another villain?” Sigma challenged, folding his arms, glaring at the Dark King.

“Only if that evil weren’t going to be a problem later on down the road. Only if that evil didn’t have the ability to manipulate everyone onto its side by playing hero. Only if that evil weren’t such a threat to my existence.”

Sigma only glared back at Ganon before walking past him.

“Think what you will. I’m not a scumbag like you. I intend to play nice,” Sigma looked back angrily before finishing. “For now.”

With that, Sigma walked to his room.

 

…

 

“Hello folks! Glad to have you all with us as it is REVEAL DAY!” Mr. Game & Watch often announced for these big Nintendo events, as he had a great, interesting voice for it that fans ate up. Plus it didn’t require him to be very ‘animated,’ if you catch his drift.

“Today, we'll be revealing a new character to you all, as well as having them fight through ‘The Trial of Tiers’ to see where they land on the tier ranking in terms of abilities, speed, and strength. The tier will not be affected by his skill or experience.”

Tons of camera crews from all around the gaming universe from IGN to OutsideXbox looked towards the stage as Final Destination rose from the darkness. The stadium was packed with crazed fans, pumped for the new character, talking amongst themselves, betting on who it’d be. Even the other Smashers, all seated in the reserved section talked anxiously amongst themselves about where Sigma might land on the list, though they were very ‘hush hush’ about it.

“So, without further ado, let’s see that reveal trailer!” The crowd cheered, as four TVs, one facing a different direction, descended from the clouds, formed into a square, and blazed to life when the light in the Coliseum had disappeared.

A trailer began to play. As the soft sounds of an orchestra could be heard, a fight scene between Ganondorf, Rosalina, and Palutena appeared. They were fighting on a barren wasteland. They clashed multiple times before they all were thrown back further away from each other. They all tried to regain their breath, sweating, cut up, all looking tired.

“It seems… we are at an impasse…” Ganondorf gasped. Palutena gripped her staff tighter.

“I hate to agree to that.”

“I don’t know why we thought we could end this,” Rosalina sighed, as her starlet cuddled up to her. They all froze the instant a bright, white object began falling from the sky. It imapcts the ground in front of them, sending debris from the explosion flying everywhere. As the dust clears, Sigma is revealed to be standing in the center of the crater, smirking.

“So this is where you all disappeared to. I wondered why I couldn’t find any more immortal beings around recently.” Sigma said, running a hand through his hair.

“And who, might we ask, are you?” Palutena scowled, all three immortal beings glaring at the new arrival.

“A challenger, looking for something to interest him,” Sigma responded, as he reached back for his sword, “and you’ve caught my interest.”

With that, he rushed forward, towards the camera, only for his body to change the scene. He was now sword fighting on the Bridge of Eldin with Link, Ike, and Cloud, deflecting all their attacks. As he pulled back his sword and activated his burst attack, a flash of white changed the scene to him jumping over an attack from Megaman, and activate his shield to dodge damage from Kirby’s brick form. He kicked Samus just before she could hit his head with her arm cannon. As he disappeared again into the camera, the view changed for him to be standing confidently in front of the entire crew.

“I hope you can make the next while interesting,” Sigma laughed, as he stared down the ready fighters, “cause I’ve been hoping to find something fun to do.” With that, a title appeared by him, and displayed his name and his intro, “SIGMA approaches, ready for a challenge.” At this, the crowd went absolutely wild.

“That’s right, folks. It’s the King of the Oneshots, Master of Psychi flow, give it up, for SIGMA!!!!!” Mr Game & Watch shouted. The crowd lost it, fangirls, (and fanguys, not sexist) screaming people who’d bet it was Sigma waving posters with him on it. A recovery platform slowly came down from the sky before it stopped to reveal… nothing.

People's screams started dying, and everyone stared confused at the empty platform. Eve the Smashers looked confused. Mr. Game & Watch looked around nervously.

“Uh, Sigma?”

“Aw, frick, I totally forgot about that,” a voice in the crowd exclaimed. Everyone turned to see a smiling Sigma floating just above the bleachers. He shook his head. “Sorry, my bad, guys. Lemme see,” Sigma began, as he disappeared, then reappeared on stage in a huge, colorful explosion, “If this makes up for it.”

There was silence for a brief moment, then the crowd's cheers began again, approving Sigma’s actions. Fox smirked at their reaction, while Falco commented. “I wish I could’ve done that.” All the other Smashers sighed. They’d been briefly worried Sigma had disappeared again, which would be really hard to explain to the media.

“All right, calm down everyone, as I explain the rules,” Game & Watch calmed everyone down, before continuing. “You had me worried, there Sigma.”

“Eh,” Sigma shrugged, “What can I say? I like a little bit of theatrics. Adds to the experience.”

“That it does, that is does. Now, the rules are simple. You will fight robo-frames, commonly called U-frames, all of them on level six difficulty, of every single character on the roster. Based on how fast you defeat them, as well as how your abilities, you’ll receive a tier ranking. Also, based on your overall performance, you’ll be placed in a certain part of the roster for the up coming King of Smash tourney. Are you ready?”

Sigma just smirked, unsheathed his sword, and got into a fighting stance. “Bring it on.” The crowd cheered. As numbers appeared in the sky, counting down when the match would start, the crowd shouted them out.

“5.”

“4.”

“3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“GO!”

At the word go, three U-frames that looked like Donkey Kong, Luigi, and Shulk in his beach attire. In the crowd, Shulk felt a slight blush appear on his face as he saw all the girls who were staring at the U-frame representing him.

“Why’d I let them do that?” he questioned, face in his hands. Robin just smiled at this, silently enjoying the show, along with many fangirls, some sporting nosebleeds.

“Your own fault,” Pit chuckled from behind the two friends, “All of us knew his would happen if you did that. You should’ve thought about it before you took that cash grab.” All the other popular smashers, at least those who were young adults to middle aged, knew the basic rule. If you don’t want problems with fans, don’t give them eye candy. Or at least know had to properly handle it. Before the conversation could continue, they were interrupted by three quick explosions. They looked back to see Sigma mostly untouched, with a clear field.

More U-frames fell, and Sigma dispatched them quickly, hitting most off stage before they even hit the ground. Sigma was a flurry of movements, using his abilities and sword to quickly KO every U-frame in style. It was obvious he was showing off.

“Man, Sigma is so cool,” Megaman stared in awe at the skill Sigma was showing. Link, who sat next to him nodded his head.

“I can agree with you on that.”

“I must admit, he interests me,” Palutena smirked. Pit looked at here in shock.

“You like him?”

“What? No, not like that Pit,” Palutena scolded, “I mean he’s an enigma, and I find him interesting and deserving of respect.”

“Hmm…” Zelda just grunted. Everyone looked at her in confusion.

“Zelda, what’s the matter?” Peach questioned, looking at the worried princess, as she stared at Sigma.

“Yeah-a, what is it that-a is got-a you looking at-a him-a like-a that? What did-a he-a do?”

“Oh…” zelda started to respond tentatively, “It’s probably nothing, but…”

“But what?” Samus looked at Zelda worriedly.

“Something about him is off. The triforce is telling me to be cautious of him.”

“Did it say why?” Cloud asked the wielder of wisdom.

“No, it didn’t, but still…”

The group sat in silence, wondering why the triforce of wisdom would be weary of Sigma, especially Link, Cloud, and Samus, who felt that he was fine. There attention was drawn back to the arena as Sigma killed the final U-frame, and Game & Watch called time.

“All right, let’s check out the results. First off, let’s find out Sigma’s tier.” Again, the four screen TVs came down from the clouds. On it was an image of the Sigma symbol, 


	5. Count your lucky stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first battle of the King of Smash tournament. Who will be fighting, and who will win the match?

He’s not like us: Chapter five

Count your lucky stars

“Okay, we really need to figure out his weak points,” Fox told the group gathered in the back area of the mansion’s library. “He’s got serious skill, he’s only one class from the top, class S, and he’s got all our styles, weaknesses, all of it. We’ve got a little bit of an idea, but two matches doesn’t give us enough to use, unless we study them super heavily.”

“Three matches actually,” Cloud added. The group of people sitting in the library included Link, Zelda, Samus, Rosalina, Palutena, Pit, Shulk, Robin, Snake, Captain Falcon, and Fox and Falco. They’d all gathered because they wanted to beat Sigma, seeing it as the only way to get him to open up, and currently didn’t see how to.

“Well, we know he’s not invincible,” Link supplied, “When Samus and I double teamed him, he played defense rarely attacking, and when he did, it was mostly to give himself space from being ripped to pieces by our offensive. And he did take a good chunk of damage, it’s only because of healing items he never really got KOd.”

“And remember while his abilities and combos are powerful, he’s not only class A, so we can take him. Class A isn’t the best class,” Samus pointed out. She’d received special permission to leave the hospital wing early because she was mostly healed, and mainly just sore. “We’ve all taken on class A’s before and won.”

“Yes, but we don’t know how any of those abilities work. We don’t have hit ranges, percentages, how often he’s able to use them, anything,” Snake said.

“Gah, why can’t someone just explain it all to us! We’ve never had this much of a problem with a new character before.” Falco grumbled.

“I can help with that.”

Everyone turned to see Rock in his casual attire, shorts, t-shirt, gym shoes, just regular him, standing nearby.

“And how would you know all about Sigma’s abilities?”

“Because he explained them all to me so we could work together better as a team.”

Everyone was silent at this response. Finally, Shulk said, “Seriously?”

“Yeah,” Rock shrugged, “he said he didn’t care if people learned about his abilities  after the match. If you’d just asked him, he probably would’ve told you all, no begging or scheming at all.”

Now they were embarrassed. Why had none of them thought of that before? Link quickly coughed, regaining everyone’s attention on the task at hand. “Well then, please explain.”

“Well, first off, did any of you notice the bar underneath his icon and percentage?”

All the other smashers looked at each other and gave varying degrees of negative answers.

“No.” “Not really.” “Nope.” “Went over my head.”

Megaman smirked. “He thought you guys wouldn’t. Well, while his abilities are strong, they are limited by that bar. Each ability takes a certain amount of power to use and that bar represents how much power he has available. Once it runs out, he can’t use his abilities. The only way to recharge that bar is by not taking damage for a certain period of time, as well as not using his abilities, KOing someone, or draining it from someone during a grab.”

“Because of this, Sigma is heavily reliant on melee and sword combat, using his powers sparingly. As an added bonus, if that bar hits zero, he deals on eighty percent of his normal damage, and takes one-hundred twenty percent of the damage he would normally.”

“What about his abilities,” Palutena chimed in, “You still have yet to explain those.”

“I’m getting there, give me a second. Now, his first ability, the burst of light that follows his sword strike, is called akóntio, and it’s his only ranged attack and takes little of his bar to use. It’s strong, but it’s got clear warning signs. First, a humming in the air, second he pull his sword back for a second for a powerful stab, then he lets it loose. It uses the least amount of energy total.”

“Next, his teleport ability takes up the second most. That one doesn’t have any tells, except where he’s going to land. There’ll be a small white orb where he’s going to appear, so look for that. It deals a good chunk of damage, roughly fifteen to thirty percent.”

“His dodge ability, the one that glitched, takes up second least amount of energy, and it only works on enemies within about a two and a half meter radius. It’s also the only one with a cooldown, to make it fair in gameplay. After using it once, he has to wait ten seconds to use it again or else he’ll rarely take damage.”

“Finally, his last ability, known as kolóna, is that large explosion he used near the end of the match with Link and Samus, takes the most amount of energy and takes time to use. It roughly takes about four seconds to be used, but it deals up to sixty-five percent damage at max without crits.”

Megaman paused to take in the moment. Everyone’s jaws had dropped at everything Rock was telling them. Never had any of them seen Megaman be so knowledgable about a topic, or see him so outgoing and talkative about ANY subject.

“What’d Sigma do to you, dude? Seriously, the difference is insane,” Snake glared.

“Hey! Don’t complain! He’s saved our butts from pain by angry women a couple times!” Captain Falcon said, before grumbling, “Except for Samantha, stupid jerk, letting her hit me for an accident!”

Dude, we all know it wasn’t,” Shulk stated, and everyone nodded.

“It was an accident! Honest! I just tripped over a yoga mat, and accidentally stabilized myself on her backside! C’mon, cut me some slack!”

Zelda glowered at him. “A pervert such as yourself gets no excuse, even for ‘accidents!’”

“Aw, c’mon! Really?!”

“Guys, focus,” Rosalina interrupted in a soft voice, as her Lumas flew around her playfully. She gestured to megaman before saying, “let the young man finish before we make comments.”

As everyone quieted down, Rock thanked Rosalina for the assist before continuing. “Now, Sigma’s sword is his main weapon, but it’s more versatile than it looks. It can stretch out like a whip, and grapple onto objects, ledges, or opponents. Imagine if the hookshot and the master sword combined, and the actual line was bladed and could damage anyone caught in its path. He won’t use that part of it often thought, because it’s not fast and leaves him wide open if he misses.”

“I don’t particularly understand his style, so that one thing I can’t help you with. I do know he’s also a pretty good martial artist, a master of seven styles I’ve never even heard of. So, sword or not, he can fight pretty well.”

“Where’s he weak?” Samus asked.

“Ranged combat, and continuous aerial combat. He can last a while in the air, but his strongest attacks are ground attacks. He can’t use that punch attack or the explosion unless he’s on the ground.”

Everyone catalogued the information as Megaman spoke, nodding as he went along.

“So, is that all you guys needed?” Rock clapped his hands together and looked around at the group that had gathered for this. Falco lifted his hand up.

“Hold on, what about his final smash? That can be devastating, especially if we don’t know what it does going into a fight.”

Rock rubbed the back of his head and looked a little sheepish.

“I, uh, don’t know that one.”

“What.” everyone’ sudden outburst caused the blue bomber to jump.

“He wouldn’t tell me. Said something about having at least one trick up his sleeve. A back up.”

“Great,” Robin sighed, resting her head in her hands, “that’s going to be a problem.”

“You have to admire his tactics. Letting us know everything except the one game changer he has up his sleeve,” Palutena commented.

“Well, I have a thought,” Zelda started, a hand on her chin thoughtfully. “He’s been pretty forthcoming about everything so far. The only info he’s really withheld from us is his past, everything else he’s been straightforward and truthful about. And while I’m nervous around him, I don’t think he’s liar. The triforce of wisdom tells me he won’t lie to us.”

“That sounds like a good idea,” Link agreed. “Let’s go find him. You know where he is Megs?”

“He’s in the rec room last I saw him,” Megaman pointed in the general direction of the recreation center.

“Great, let’s head there now.”

It took five minutes to reach the rec room, as the halls were crawling the assistants, minions, and building coordinators, who were trying to set everything up for the first fight that was going down in ten minutes. Once outside, they heard explosions and yelling.

“Get back here, you little skunk!” They heard Sigma shout.

“Ha-ah, you’ll never take me alive!”

BOOM

“Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!”

“What the heck’s going on there?” Pit wondered, worriedly. Then they heard gunfire.

“Get in there, go, go, GO!” Link and Samus rushed through the door, weapons drawn to see Sigma sitting at a couch with Ness, Lucas, Nana & Popo, and all the villagers, playing Call of Duty Black Ops III. They all looked at the intruding people, and saw the rest of the group filter in slowly and saw gape at the weird scene in front of them. There was silence till Sigma raised his hands up in the air.

“What, can I not play video games?”

“No… we…” Samus didn’t want to say what they’d all thought because of how embarrassing it was. Well, except Rosalina, who’d knew exactly what was going on the entire time, and was now giggling quietly at the spectacle. Sigma looked at everyone’s embarrassed faces and Rosalina giggling, then realized what had just happened. He fell to the floor, busting a gut.

“Ahahahahahahahaha,” Sigma gasped for air as all the kids looked at him weirdly and all the smashers involved were now red in the face.

“Oh, oh my gosh, that is rich! Oh man, that’s funny.”

“What, I don’t get it,” Lucas said, watching confused at Sigma’s laughter, the embarrassed fighters and Rosalina’s giggles.

“Oh, I get it,” Ness smirked, before explaining it to the other children. Samus was near fuming, while Pit looked like he wanted to die, Zelda, Palutena, and Robin were staring at the ground, while all the other guys were ebanging their heads against the wall saying, “Stupid, stupid, stupid,” over and over again. 

Before it could continue any further, Samus barked at everyone “Enough!” Once everyone quieted down and recovered from various degrees of the joke, Samus turned to Sigma, “We wanted to ask you something real quick.”

“It takes that many people to ask me a question?” Sigma. “I’d hate to see how many people are when you wanna fight.”

It was at this point that they realized how unnecessary it was for all of them to come.

“Well… yeah, it’s a bit unconventional,” Fox said, “but we want an honest answer.”

“I’m not against giving an honest answer to one person, you do realize that, right?”

Fox ignored Sigma’s question and plowed on ahead.“Sigma, what’s your final smash?”

Sigma just raised an eyebrow and glanced at the party of questioning smashers before replying. “You guys already talked to Megaman, I assume,”

Multiple affirmative answers.

“Then, you already know my answer.”

“Oh, c’mon dude! Not even a hint?!” Captain Falcon shouted, throwing his hands to the ceiling.

“Look, we just want a clue, at least. We’re all curious as to what you can do,” Zelda said.

“And for what reason would I do that?” Sigma rested his head on his hand as he waited for an answer.

“Because… we asked nicely?” Shulk shrugged unsurely. Sigma just laughed.

“Okay, I’ll give you that. Tell you what, I’ll give you a hint, it’ll be your job to figure out what it means. Past that, I’m not giving you anything else.”

“Fair enough, fair enough,” Palutena smiled, nodding to the immortal.

“Here’s your clue. Omega Elefthérosi.”

Everyone looked at Sigma blankly.

“You heard me. Omega Elefthérosi.”

Before anyone could protest at the stupid clue they had been given the PA system roared to life.

“All competitors in the Smash King tournament, head to the main arena, now,” A robotic voice, everyone assumed it was one of the R.O.Bs announced. “I repeat, all competitors participating in the Smash King tournament head to the main arena.”

“I think that cuts the debate off for now,” Sigma said as he stood up, and began to head out the door. Everyone watched him walk out, silently. They heard him yell back to them, “Anytime you guys wanna come to, I think both Master hand and the crowd would appreciate that.”

Remembering they also needed to be at the arena, the crew scrambled out into the hallway, and dashed after Sigma.

 

…

 

“Welcome, one and all, to the first match of the King of Smash Tournament!” Mr. Game & Watch, shouted to the screaming fans gathered in the stands.  “Today, I have up in the box with me, a previous Smasher, and fan favorite, Mewtwo.”

**“It is a pleasure,”** Mewtwo nodded in the booth, causing many a pokemon fan to freak out, some even fainting in excitement.

“ Agreed. Now, how we’re going to determine this is fairly simple.” Roulette board with multiple slots, one with map picture, another with numbers, and the last with yes and no’s.  “Well spin all these wheels and let the random generator decide the map, number of contestants, and whether or not there will be items. All matches up till the quarter finals will be three stock fights, so till then, we don’t need to worry about what game type it is. After those are decided, we’ll be given our contestants.”

**“This new way of setting up matches is designed to give you, the fans, the most enjoyment possible, as well as add a new variable to make things interesting.”** Mewtwo informed the crowd.

“ That’s right. So, if you all are ready, let’s see what we get.” Game & Watch said, as pressed a ridiculously large red button, meant to be able to be seen from anywhere in the arena, except underneath the booth. The wheels spun wildly, as the crowd’s roar overtook any music that could’ve been played as they spun. The first wheel deciding the map slowed to a crawl, before stopping on Siege.

“ Our first map is Siege!” Game & Watch said as cheers arose from those who loved the map.

**“Quite an interesting map to be chosen. Fit for both large and small scale combat,”** Mewtwo added,  **“This will be a good fight for our fans.”**

“ What, not going to have any fun yourself?”

**“No comment.”**

The next roulette wheel stopped on the number three. After it stopped, the word ‘NO’ showed up on the last wheel, signifying there would be no item drops.

“ Well then, it seems we’re going to have a three player battle on Siege with no items. Huh, this’ll be fun,” Game & Watch commented.

**“Indeed,”** Mewtwo nodded,  **“This will be interesting to see, but to fully grasp how this match will be, we’ll need to see the combatants.”**

“ That’s right. Now, we’ll be using the same roulette wheels, albeit replaced with the entire roster on each wheel. So, without further ado, let’s see who’ll be joining us onstage today.”

New roulette wheels appeared on the TVs, with icons that resembled each smashers symbol. The crowd roared in excitement as the first symbol landed on Kirby’s icon. The second wheel stopped on Rosalina.

“ Kirby and Rosalina, huh?”

**“Both are very versatile fighters, and Rosalina is easily a tough challenger on her own, showing she’s very capable to be a class A, even with being new to the fighting scene.”** Mewtwo stated. Everyone cheered in nervous excitement as the final wheel spun.

“ Okay, not to self, fix the wheels, because that last one is taking a lot longer to stop then it should. Seriously, this feels like some horribly written start to a fight scene.”

The wheel finally stopped on symbol that looked like an E. A 


	6. Blood is Red, Bruises are Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about love and how those feelings may come to fruition. Or the weird things your friends may do to let you realize and admit those feelings. So what crazy things could Link and Samus' friends do to them that would force them to admit the truth. Let's find out.

He’s not like us: Chapter Six

Blood is red, bruises are blue

Marth was nervous. He’d fought in wars before, and faced off against many a dangerous foe. But the enemy in front of him was easily one of, if not the scariest opponent he’d had to face down. It’s large stature was terrifying, strong, thick, brown armor, a large, metal encased hand, it was intimidating even to him. Yes, nothing he’d seen could compare to this enemy. The door to Zelda’s room.

Marth looked nervously at the bouquet of flowers in his hand. He knew it was cliche, but as a knight, especially as a prince, and that Zelda was a queen, he thought it was a good idea to follow the rules of chivalry, and present her with the basic knights gift. It was one of the unwritten rules of chivalry, albeit a less followed one.

Before Marth had time to gather up the courage to knock on the wooden gateway to the most beautiful and intelligent woman he’d ever met, he heard laughter coming from down the hall. He glanced to where the sound originated from to see Sigma, Link, Fox, Cloud, and Snake walking together, talking. All five had grown close due to them being around for so long, whether in the real word or video games, as well as they were all experienced fighters who loved challenges.

“So, the new kid looks at the actor playing Zelda and goes, ‘well excuse me, princess,” Link joked. All five started busting a gut, dying of laughter.

“Wait,” Snake gasped out in between laughs, “That really is how that whole mess got started?”

“Yep. It was so bad, Zelda and I had to excuse ourselves to leave in the back room.”

“Dude, that is priceless,” Sigma took deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

“Almost as bad as when I caught Lucina and Shulk in a closet last month,” Cloud snickered.

“Hold on,” Link paused when he saw the pale, nervous prince standing in the hallway. “Marth, you okay?”

Marth looked down at the bouquet in his hands and sighed. He’d forgotten about Link and her relationship with him. Why would she ever want to go on a date with him, a measly prince from a realm she’d never dealt with, when she had a literal hero of courage, who continually reincarnated to stand by her side, and protect both her and her kingdom. The simple answer in his mind was that she wouldn’t.

“Nothing,” Marth replied sadly, hiding the bouquet behind his back, “I was just walking around and got lost in thought.”

All five of the men in front of him saw right through the facade. While Sigma smiled softly and shook his head, the others looked at Marth worriedly. Link finally approached the troubled prince.

“Why are you worried about asking her?”

Ike’s head shot up and looked at the green-clad swordsman in front of him.

“Because she has you. What am I compared to that?” Now, let it be known, Marth was an honest man, and not one to get embarrassed. If asked a simple question such as this, he’d answer honestly. And he felt the difference between the virtuous hero of time and himself was too great to overcome. But he felt no need to hide his worries from the man he respected greatly. Such an act would be cowardly in his eyes. Imagine his shock when Sigma slapped him on the back of the head. Marth growled and turned to the dimensional warrior.

“Sigma, what-”

“Are you that dull?” Sigma asked.

“P-pardon?” Marth did a double take.

“Do you not see the respect you hold amongst the other smashers?”

Marth was lost, and looked between the both of the two men in front of him. 

“What do you mean?”

“Marth, first off, how have you not realized how respected and liked you are?” Link asked. Marth just stared at him blankly, not understanding what he was saying. “Marth, in the swordsmen community, you are held with high regard. You’re a man of chivalry, and are kind to all those you deal with. You always are willing to fight for and protect what you believe in. That’s not something most will do, not matter what that thing is.”

“But you’re Lin, the hero of many generations. You fought the literal embodiment of evil. You-” Link now hit him upside the head.

“And you’ve helped end countless wars and fought evil as well. Ganondorf is only evil incarnate in my world, not yours.”

“Even so, you two are already so close, I can’t get in between that.”

Link just snorted at this comment. “We’re related. Of course we’re close.” Marth was silent for a moment, stilled in shock. 

“Related? So does that mean she’s your…”

“No, she’s not my sister. That’d be way too cliche, ripped out of some badly-written novel. Or a nerdy movie. No, Zelda’s just my cousin.”

Marth tried to take in the information, but failed. He looked at Link before starting. “Then doesn’t she-”

“Marth,” Sigma interrupted. “I will make no claim to say I know Zelda. She doesn’t talk with me very often, and is obviously nervous and distant regarding me. But I can say she needs someone like you in her life. From what I can tell, besides Link, she doesn’t have someone she can truly trust her heart to. Anytime she tries, they’re probably either after her body, her position, or her money.”

“Alright, but what does-”

“She likes you, Marth,” Link’s revelation quieted the lean swordsman. “When you two first met, you treated her with civility and respect. And yet, you looked at her, not her title, not her money, or her crown. You looked her right in the eyes and wanted to get to know her, and listened intently to what she said. You always act with such chivalry and kindness when you're with her, and yet you act that way to HER, not to her title. She like to know that you can treat her title with such respect while still seeing her for who she really is. The fact that you thought you weren’t worthy enough to be in her presence proves that point. You weren’t worried about meeting her standards as a queen. You were worried about her standards as a person.” Link put his hand on Marth’s shoulder. “And that’s exactly what she’s always wanted in her life.”

Marth felt a weight lift off of his heart. The man, the hero he’d always looked up to, despite being physically older, had felt he was worthy of being in Zelda’s life.

“I promise I won’t harm her,” Marth said, bowing slightly to the Hero of Time.

“I don’t think you ever could,” Link smiled, and pushed Marth towards Zelda’s door. Marth smiled back at the green clad swordsman and watched as the five friends made their way down the hallway, giving him thumbs up and saying various forms of ‘good luck,’ before sighing and turning to the door once more. Marth knocked four times.

“One moment,” Zelda’s voice called from beyond the doorway. Marth heard the sound of feet walking on the floor as Zelda approached the door. When the door opened, Marth bit back a gasp. No many how many times he saw her, her beauty continued to stun him, as cheesy as that sounded. She wore a simple purple t-shirt, with a longer, white long-sleeved shirt underneath it, with a blue skirt that reached a little bit lower than her knees. Her brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, her wise, blue eyes gleaming.

“Oh, Ike,” A pinch of pink touched Zelda’s cheeks, “I didn’t know you were coming by, I’m sorry about my appearance, I was planning on heading into town.”

“It’s fine, you look amazing,” Marth told her. “I just had a question, your majesty.”

“Oh, please, feel free to ask.”

Marth took a deep breath before he spoke, “Would you be willing to go out with me?”

Zelda was silent for a moment, before she smiled. “You want to take me on a date?”

“Yes,” Marth nodded.   
“Did Link put you up to this?”

Marth chuckled. “No, actually. He stopped me from backing out at the last second.”

This caused Zelda to tilt her head in a questioning look. “Why would you back out?”

“Because I wasn’t sure I was worthy of it.” Marth’s honest answer surprised Zelda. “I was honestly afraid that compared to Link and his level of dedication and heroism, I wouldn’t compare to him. I was scared that I wasn’t good enough to be by the side of a woman so amazing as yourself, so kind, so beautiful, so understanding, so intelligent. Thankfully, Link made me realize that I didn’t need to worry about that.”

Zelda walked closer to the prince, and kissed him on the cheek. “And I’m glad he did. I’d be glad to out with you Marth.”

Marth smiled. Maybe he could do this. He’d be a fool and a horrible knight and an even worse prince not to try.

 

…

 

“Sage advice back there, Link,” Sigma smiled. Link just shrugged it off.

“It’s not a big deal. I knew what both Zelda and Ike wanted, yet were too afraid to do, and pushed them towards overlooking their worries and going for it.”

“Hmm,” Fox hummed amusedly. “And there’s no one you can think of that would cause you to need to take your own advice? Like, for instance, a certain bounty hunter?”

Link began to blush heavily and walked forward, away from the other four as the rest of them laughed.

“Shut up,” he grumbled as they laughed behind him.

“It you’d practice what ya preach, this wouldn’t be a problem,” Snake snickered.

“That’s just adorable how you’re both hardened warriors, with varying levels of tragic backstories, and yet you act so innocent and awkward when you get too close to each other.” Sigma agreed.

Link growled in frustration. “Oh yea? And what about you? Have you got anyone you’re eyeing?”

The look in Sigma’s eyes caused everyone to stop in their tracks. Pain was very prominent in his eyes, and his face was pale. His black hair flickered to his normal brown and his eyes became dark red.

“That’s not a topic that I want to bring up right now.”

Link put his hand on Sigma’s shoulder. “I’m sorry dude. I didn’t mean to drudge up bad memories.”

Sigma sighed and smiled softly at the others. “They’re not bad, necessarily. They’re just sad to remember right now.” He shook his head, and the feeling of melancholy that had descended upon the group disappeared. Sigma grinned at Link. “You still didn’t say whether you like her or not.”

Link looked at all the people before him, and sighed in defeat. “Yes, I like her. Can you get off my back now?”

Cloud chuckled. “No way dude, this is only step one. Step two requires you to admit your feelings.”

Link groaned. “I don’t need all you single guys to give me advice.”

Cloud laughed, and raised his left hand, revealing a gleaming band of silver and gold on his ring finger. “Dude, Tifa and I are married.”

Fox shook his head. “Me and Krystal are dating.”

Snake shrugged. “Eh, I’m actually still single, but I’ve been in a couple relationships.” Sigmas was the only one who made no comment. Link just stared at them, mouth agape.

“Seriously, I’m the only single guy?”

The other four looked at each other, shrugged, then gave varying affirmative answers to the question.

“Yeah.” “Pretty much.” “Uh-huh.” “Sums it up.”

Link just buried his head in his hands and groaned. “Agh, you guys are going to make this difficult, aren’t you?’

“Link, c’mon man, we’re your friends,” Links hopes lifted for a moment. “Of course we’re going to make this difficult.”

“Ugh, you guys suck, you know that?”

“We know you mean love!” Cloud chuckled.

“Or are you saving that for Sammy?” Sigma jked. Links response left them gasping for air. He turned and started banging his blushing head on a door in the hallway. Before he could stop and continue down the hallway, the door opened to reveal Samus standing their in a t-shirt and jeans.

“Yes?” She asked, till she saw Link standing at the door. Link froze as well. Silence fell… * for like a second * till everyone else began laughing. Link and Samus stood there stiff, their faces growing more red as the laughs continued.

“Oh, oh my Shin, that is priceless,” Sigma gasped in between fits of laughter.

“S-shut it, you… you…” Link couldn’t think of anything, nor did he have time, as Cloud shoved Link into Samus’ room.

“This is the perfect opportunity for step two! Go get her dude, have fun!” Cloud snickered before he slammed to door shut.

While Link was on the floor groaning in pain, shock, and frustration. Samus looked embarrassedly from the door, to the fallen Link, and back again a couple times.

“W-what’s step two?” Samus questioned nervously. Link just sighed and sat up.

“Nothing important.” Link walked over to the door, I'll-uh, just be going real quick.” Link turned the handle, and opened the door, only to see a brick wall blocking him in. On the wall was a not that read

_ You're not leaving until you complete step two. _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ -Sincerely, Your friends _

__ __ __ __ __ __ __ __ _ Who want to see a 1 change to a 2. _

__ Both Samus and Link read the not. Without the knowledge of the previous conversation they’d been having, Samus was lost, while Link’s blush only grew. He quickly ripped up the note before Samus could think about it more.

“Okay, I think I’ll try a window.”

“... You do that…” Samus was confused, and with Link being locked in a room with her, her heart was beating like crazy.

Link walked to the window, which showed a beautiful scene of the courtyard. Birds were singing, flowers were blooming. Link threw open the window only to find another brick wall, with another note on it.

_ C’mon, did you really expect that to work? _

__ Link nearly screamed in aggravation. Samus herself was internally freaking out, mainly because of two things. The first being she was obviously trapped in her own room, for some reason she didn’t understand. The second reason being she was trapped in her room… with Link… by themselves… completely alone.

“Aargh! Sigma, the frick dude! Guh.” Link tried to calm himself. “It’s okay, it’s okay. They’ll have to let us out eventually.”

Samus could only nod in response. In a normal circumstance, she’d be right as rain, taking control of the situation. But… Link’s presences was making basic, normal functions shut down. When Link turned and looked at Samus, it was then he realized what kind of situation he REALLY was in, after looking past the frustration of his friends. It was then he began to shut down as well, albeit more dramatically. Or in other words, flopping to the floor in a daze, as he tried to keep his mind from chasing down some more…  _ masculine  _  trains of thought. Link quickly shook off the images and tried to go about breaking the brick walls, without doing too much damage to the room

First, he tried hitting the bricks with his sword. Then, he fired of some arrows. He continued to cycle through items till nothing was left. Looking at the bricks there wasn’t even a scratch on them. Samus finally regained some form of control over her rampant mind and began trying may of her own options. Just like Link, nothing worked. It was all blown off. After Samus used her Zero Laser, they saw two letters attached to the brick wall blocking the door. One for Sams, and one for Link. Grabbing their respective notes, and briefly glancing nervously at each other, they opened the envelopes and began to read.

_ Link _

__ _ I believe you’ve picked up what the rest of us are saying. Failure to do this will result in you not being let out of this room, EVEN if you are called for a match. Which’ll be happening pretty quickly here. Plus, you kind of need to redeem your COURAGE card, as you can't seem to use it in such a simple situation. Anyway, good luck. Pray you don’t get called for a fight. And before you hope for a miracle to get out of here, we have both Master Hand’s and Crazy’s permission to do this. _

__ _ Sigma and CO. :)P _

  
  


__ _ Samus _

__ _ Enjoying your time with Link? Don’t lie, we know you like him. Maybe this would be a good time to tell him you like him, hm? You never know. Better hurry though, you’ll never know it you don’t act now _

__ _ Sigma and CO :)P _

 

Both Smashers began to blush upon finishing their respective letters. They both gulped as they turned to look at one another. Once their eyes met, their faces flushed, and they turned away again. Link, wanting to avoid more issues, sat down against the wall, and sighed in frustration. Before either of them could say anything, the PA system roared to life, scaring them both.

**“Attention, all Smashers report to the arena for the next round of the King of Smash tournament. I repeat, all Smashers report to the arena for the next round of the King of Smash tournament.”**

As the PA system clicked off, they both looked at the floor and pondered what they should do. Both of them wondered if they really could trust the world to let their heart be open once again. To let it be willing to try at love and friendship outside their worlds once more. The answer to their problem was unclear to them. Both of them had the same thought as they laid their heads against the wall.

‘What am I going to do?’

 

…

 

“Hello fans and friends alike, welcome to the second round of the King of Smash tournament!” Mr. Game & Watch cried as he commentated from the radio booth. Cheers rose up from the large crowd that had gathered, many holding signs for their respective favorites. There were surprisingly a larger amount now carrying Rosalina and Sigma signs and fan gear. Mr. Game & Watch smiled at that. “ Now, this time up in the booth with me is rising star and winner of the last match, Sigma!”

**“Hello, everyone!”** Fans went ballistic as they heard his voice. A couple girls cried out varying forms of ‘i love you’ and ‘marry me,’ some more lewd than others.

“ So, how’s it feel to be up in the box this time around.”

**“Definitely nicer. As well as there’s nachos, which are hard to pass up.”**

“ Oh, that is easily agreed. Those things are addicting.” People laughed at the banter between the two briefly as Mr. Game & Watch continued. “ Well, do you want to explain things this time for any new viewers we might have?”

**“I’d be happy to.”** Sigma laughed. He coughed lightly before continuing.  **“It’s fairly simple. Unlike previous King of Smash tournaments, rounds are not predetermined to be a one on one three stock fight to the finish. Instead, the type of fight, number of competitors, as well as whether there will be items or not is randomly generated by our handy dandy slot machine program we have running on the computers that we display just for you. After all that is decided, we will run the program again to decide who will be participating in the match.”**

“And before any of you hope that we get Sigma out of the box for a match,” Sigma snorted, “ The computer is already set to avoid using people who have already fought in a match.”

**“Which I can honestly say I am grateful for, otherwise I think I’d be unlucky enough to fight in every single round.”**

“You act as if you’d win each round.”

**“Oh, I never said that. Though it was fairly implied.”** There was a resounding ‘Oooooohhhhhh,’ from the crowd as the many smashers on stage chuckled at his arrogance. Some looked at him pointedly, as if daring him to try that theory.

“ Confidence comments aside, what do you think we’re going to get today.”

**“Well, I’m hoping for a larger battle. As some of you know, the new setup with the fighting system allows for eight simultaneous fighters. That would be a very interesting fight to say the least.”**

“ I think I can agree to that. But there’s no way to know unless we spin the wheel. So, without further ado, fans, ARE YOU READY?!” The crowd shouted a resounding ‘Yes.’ “ Then let the match ups BEGIN!”

On the center TV, above the actual platform the rest of the smashers stood, all except Kirby and Rosalina who were in the Smashers only section, lit up and began to show three roulette wheels. As they began to spin rapidly, excited fans began cheering, calling out the results they hoped for most. The first wheel stopped, showing the words two-vs-two-vs-two.

“ Well, Sigma, looks like you get your wish.”

**“I have no comment on that except HECK YEAH!”**

The second wheel began to slow down to show a time limit of ten minutes.

“A team fight with a time limit, not an elimination mode.”

**“Let’s be honest here, that’s just going to make this fight even more beautiful. Less worrying about getting hit and more about hitting.”**

“Oh, that is so true.”

The final wheel stopped on the word yes, signifying that the round would include items.

“ So as an end result we have three teams of two in a time fight with items. Now, for all those wondering where the map decider went, the decision was made that anything bigger than five people would automatically be fighting on Big Battlefield.”

**“Which in my opinion is a good choice. The map is large, yet concise enough to keep most combat options available. It’s good for both aerial combat and ground combat, meaning no one type of fighter has an outright advantage.”**

“Exactly. So, to continue on, let’s see who’ll be participating in this match.”

The wheels changed from three large roulette wheels to six smaller ones, with character icons replacing whatever had been in place of it before. The six wheel spun slowly at first, and gained speed rather quickly. As the first wheel stopped, the icons representing Lucina and Robin appeared.

“ And the first team is Lucina and Shulk.” Sigma held back a snicker. When Mr. Game & Watch looked at him weirdly, Sigma waved it off.

**“Remind me to tell you about it later.”** Lucina and Shulk blushed and glared at the commentators box, as they knew exactly what Sigma would be sharing with the two dimensional man later, and they didn’t appreciate it. The second set of fighters stopped right afterwards on a diagonal sword and the triforce.

“ And the second team is Marth and Zelda, who, as a little tidbit for all you shippers out there, announced their new relationship just before this very match.” Many a fanfiction author screamed, either in frustration or in joy at this revelation. Many went to their own little corner to expand upon their already written story of how such a relationship came to be. Others wrote about some of the more ‘interesting’ things that came from the relationship. Either way, both Marth and Zelda and grasped each other’s hand and shared a brief kiss. Many people in the crowd let out varying degrees of ‘aawww’ at seeing such an adorable display of affection. It was a refreshing sight to see, and definitely caught their interest more than seeing the constant love interactions between Mario and Peach. That just got old after a while.

**“So, is this a couples match?”** The implications of his statement made Lucina and Shulk blush even more as the crowd grasped what he was hinting at. More shock and awe, as well as happiness or depression from many more fanfiction authors. Secretly, an author by the name of JuniorBLD and his friends Junior and Anti-Junior cheered at seeing their hopes play out in reality. As the final set of roulette wheels stopped, two distinctive icons appeared, and five people began to laugh. Sigma was one of those people.

“ What are you laughing at?” Mr. Game & Watch asked, which was the general thought amongst the crowd and other smashers as they looked from Sigma, Cloud, Snake, Fox, and Marth.

**“Oh, don’t worry about it.”** After collecting himself, Sigma announced the last two competitors in the fight.  **“And the final team up is Link and Samus.”**

 

…

 

“Are you serious right now?” Both Link and Samus shouted from inside her room as they stood up rather quickly. They had been watching the pre match setup from the TV in the room on a popular live gaming network called Rooster Teeth. They both were shell-shocked when they saw their icons appear on screen and Sigma call them out as a team. In their minds it was like fate was laughing at them. Link sat there growling while Samus desperately wanted another way out. They sat there as Mr. Game & Watch called for them again, noticing they weren’t there.

“ Link and Samus? Calling of Link and Samus. Does anyone know where they are?” Everyone looked at the five that had been laughing earlier and they stone faced and replied negatively.

“Nope.” “Nuh-uh.” “Sorry, I haven’t.” **“Haven’t seen them in a while, sorry.”**

‘Liars,’ the two in the room thought at the exact same time.

“ If they don’t show up by the time the fight starts, we’re required to disqualify them.” There were lots of boos from the crowd, but Mr. Game & Watch waited for them to quiet down before continuing. “ I’m sorry, but that’s the rules, and as Game Master and Commentator, I’m required to follow them. If anyone could contact them and tell them to hurry up, it would be greatly appreciated.”

Samus felt her heart drop while Link was outright furious. How could Sigma and the others pull something like this. And how DARE Master Hand and Crazy hand allow something like this. It was so unfair. They sat in silence for five minutes, Link silently seething, Samus desperately trying to figure a way out of this, until Mr. Game & Watch spoke again.

“ It seems they aren’t coming. We’ll start the fight without them then. They have till the words ‘Go’ to get to the stage.” With that, the other smashers disappeared from the stage. Big battlefield took its place. Samus finally came to a decision as the other teams fell onto the platform.

“Okay, fine! If you want me to tell him, I’ll tell him. In fact, I’ll do one better and show him!” Samus shouted angrily at no one in particular. Before Link could ask what she was talking about, she grabbed him by the shirt. As Game & Watch began the countdown, Samus pulled Link towards her.

“Five. ” Link’s eyes widened as Samus brought her lips closer to his.

“Four. ” Their lips touched, and Link’s mind lost all control.

“Three .” Link’s instincts kicked in and he began to kiss back.

“Two. ” The two shifted to hold each other easier.

“One. ” The two withdrew into their own little world as they both let their feelings flow through them and to the others through their kiss. The moment was sweet, and all their thoughts were on one thing. Making sure the other person knew they loved them. And that they showed just how much they loved them.

They stood there for a brief moment, before they heard the shouting and cat calls of the crowd. They broke their kiss to look around. They found themselves within the stadium. The crowd looked amazed, and many people were shouting in joy. Some random person shouted “UK-Underworld King was right!” Amongst the smashers, money was being passed, as an obvious sign that they’d been betting on this for a while. Both Link and Samus blushed slightly while Sigma and Game & Watch laughed, Game & Watch now partially getting what Sigma had been laughing about earlier.

“ Well, that was interesting. You two sure know how to make an entrance.”

**“I would have to agree full-heartedly on that. As well as earn me a lot of money, Fox PAY UP!”** Sigma shouted behind him towards the pilot sitting the the stands. Fox seemed to grumble and walk over to the commentators box. Shulk looked at Lucina and back at the two new arrivals, then back at Lucina. Luciana shook her head, then mouthed to him something that looked along the lines of ‘later.’ Marth and Zelda just high-fived.

“ Well, now that you two are present, let’s restart the countdown.”  The competitors prepared themselves again. Samus stood in her Zero Suit and pulled out her Paralyzer, letting the electrical whip fall to the ground. Link spun his sword and pulled his shield up in the ready position. They both looked towards the other teams, and nodded their head. It was time to start the machine that was their teamwork.

“ Five. ” Samus stood closer to Link, back to his.

“Four. ” Link readied his sword, sparing a glance at Samus.

“Three. ” Samus charged up her paralyzer, glancing back at Link.

“Two. ” They smiled and stood at the ready.

“One. ” The unstoppable team steeled themselves for a tough fight. They were ready for whatever came next, both in the fight, and their new relationship.

“GO! ” They charged forward together.

 

…

 

“ And the winner is, Link and Samus!” Mr. Game & Watch shouted, as time ran out. The fight had been brutal, and for a while, there had been no clear victor. But in the end, Samus and Link began their deadly combo play and juggled all the other teams, sending them off one by one, never letting two teammates be near each other at the same time. In the end, Samus had broken a Smash ball and hit all four other competitors in a perfectly executed Zero Laser, KOing all four at the last second.

Link sighed as he exited the arena with Samus following right behind him. The other two teams had already left to their respective rooms to clean up, or Lucina and Shulk's’ case, make out in a closet. Link looked back at Samus as she grabbed his hand. She smiled, and nuzzled up against him. He smiled back and leaned his head against hers.

“Well well well, looks like you finally admitted it.” The voice from behind them startled the mood that had been created away real fast. The two turned to see Sigma grinning widely at them, with Cloud, Fox, and Snake in tow. Megaman stood beside Sigma, albeit a bit more nervously.

“Yeah, thanks to you,” Samus growled. Link’s eyes darkened slightly. Sure, he was glad he and Samus’ feelings were out in the open, but the way it had been done was rude at best, and downright evil at worst.

“Oh, don’t be such a whiner, you should be thanking us,” Snake replied snarkily. Before Link could say anything fowl to the super spy, Samus cut him off.

“Oh, yes,” Samus said all too innocently, “Why, we should thank you for doing such a wonderful thing for me and Link, isn’t that right Link.” Link picked up on what Samus was throwing down and smiled evilly.

“Why yes, Samus dear. I think we should show just exactly how we feel about what these four did for us.” The four guilty party members gulped as the couple walked menacingly towards them. Megaman looked between the two groups worriedly, not sure what to do.

“Welp,” Sigma clapped his hands, before grabbing Megaman. “I’m out, PEACE!” And just like that, Sigma and Megaman were gone. 

“Wait, no SIGMA!” “Don’t leave us here man!” “Please take me with you!” The other three shouted at Sigma to come back and began looking for their own escape, until they realized they were trapped in the locker room, with Link and Samus blocking the door, and the exit to the arena already closed off by the system. There was literally nowhere for them to run.

On that day, many assist trophies and minions complained about screams and painful crunches, saying the mansion was haunted as no person, especially a video game character protected by the game rules, could make such sounds or scream in such terrifying ways.


	7. Second Skin

He’s not like us: Chapter Seven

Second Skin

The King of Smash tournament continued over the course of the week, till all the final matches had been completed. The forty-eight competitors had been cut down to twenty, due to the random rules making round not always even in players. Today marked the first day of the second round of the tournament, and everyone was excited. Bets were being placed on who would be fighting first and who would take the tournament. A lot of bets were placed on Mario as he had won nine of the last fourteen tournaments in there time at the mansion. There were also a decent amount of bets on Link and Samus, as they had continued to dominate in team battles, were also contenders for the title, and Samus had one title win under her belt, the year Brawl had come out. She’d dominated that year.

Surprisingly enough, there was one more prominent bet that many were weary of. Sigma was the fourth highest in the betting pool, and this was creating an uproar. The total money chipped in for him to win was, at max, $100,000 dollars. His presence in the betting ring had only furthered his renowned as he became a fan favorite. His attitude and commentation was widely loved, and Game & Watch often had Sigma commentate the first round fights with him because of the crowd's response when he did.

Today though, Sigma stood with all the other twenty smashers on the Final Smash platform. He stood at the end of the line of smashers, followed by Link, Samus, Pit, Ike, Palutena, Ganondorf, Captain Falcon, Mario, Bayonetta, Donkey Kong, Megaman, Pacman, Fox, Meta Knight, Cloud, Rob, Little Mac, Lucario, and Bowser. They stood smiling to the crowd as cameras flashed in excitement, trying to record every detail of this first, important fight of the second round that would set the bar for the upcoming fights.

“HELLO EVERYONE!” Game & Watch’s voice echoed throughout the stadium, as cheers rose up from the crowd, “ Who’s excited for today?” The crowd’s response was more screaming, and an almost unanimous “US.”

“ Good to hear, good to hear. Now, you all know what today is, and I can’t blame you for being excited. But before we continue on, let me just introduce our guest commentator that I have in the box with me today. Ladies and Gentleman, give a big round of applause for the lovely Zelda!”

“ **Thank you for having me today,”** Zelda’s calm voice sent the crowd into a frenzy of chants.

“ As you all know, Zelda has been a smasher within the tournaments for a long time, longer than we’ve officially done them. She’s been here since Melee, and a loved contender from the get go. She also is currently in a relationship another dear competitor, Marth.”

It wasn’t hard to tell Zelda was blushing, even though no one could see her face.  **“Oh stop it, Game & Watch. You know we don’t need to talk about that so much.”**

“ I know I don’t need to,” Game & Watch was smirking, the hidden chuckle in his voice just screamed, ‘prepare yourself,’ “ But I can bet the crowd really wants to talk about it.” The cheers from the stadium affirmed his answer.

“ Jokes aside, what do you think would make for an interesting match today. What competitors and/or game modes you hoping to see.”

**“The first match of the second round is important. This fight will set the tone for the rest of the fights onward. So, that means a one-on-one fight will probably be best. As for competitors, I think everyone here has real skill and flair. No matter who’s fighting, we’ll get a great fight for sure.”**

“That’s a good thought. Now, I think with that added, we should probably find out our parameters for this first fight. You wanna do the honors?”

**“With pleasure,”** Zelda pressed the button inside the box and a audible click echoed across the arena. On the TV screens, the now well known roulette boxes began spinning quickly. The four wheels stopped quicker than previous times. The first wheel stopped on one-on-one, followed by the map Boxing Ring, another three stocks, then a bold red NO.

“ Well, we’re already off to an interesting start. A one-v-one stock fight as the first match is an interesting start for sure. And for some reason Boxing Ring seems like the perfect match up for that.”

**“Definitely true. Especially since it will be a fight of skill. With the lack of items, this’ll be all skill.”**

“ Well, let’s see who will be fighting today then.”  Another click, and the wheels changed to two large wheels showing the symbols for each fighter currently still in the tournament. The wheel finally stopped on two familiar emblems. The triforce symbol, and the omega symbol.

“Oh, it seems we’ll have Sigma fighting someone with the triforce symbol. That really leaves it up to chance right now. There’s two people who fall under that symbol right now.”

**“True. The first being Link, as he won his team match with Samus Aran, against Marth, Lucina, Shulk, and myself.  The second is… Ganondorf,”** Zelda seemed to have to force the name out of her throat, like she held huge disdain for them.

“ True. He had a brutal match against King Dedede, Pikachu, and Lucas in a one stock fight, of which he KOd two of the three.”

**“Brutal is an understatement.”** Zelda muttered under her breath before she coughed and quickly refocused on commentating,  **“Anyway, let’s see which one the computer decides it should be.”**

The computer pulled up a box that had Link’s face on it, but before anyone could clap, it began switching between Ganondorf’s face and Link’s. It did this for thirty second before it finally stopped on a familiar, unwelcome face.

“And it seems that Ganondorf will be entering the arena against Sigma.” Game & Watch’s voice stuttered slightly, though nobody but the other smasher’s noticed. They all shivered as they remember the events of the first day Sigma had come to the mansion. None of them wanted a repeat of that event, but it seemed fate had decided against that.

Every other contestant disappeared, leaving Sigma and Ganondorf standing on the now forming Boxing Ring. They looked at each other with disdain, or at least Ganondorf did. No one could see Sigma’s face as he had a helmet on, but everyone could almost SEE the aura of hate rippling off him.

“ All right, fighters ready?” Both of the men standing in the ring nodded, “ Alright, the fights starts in 3.”

“2.”

“1.”

“Fight!” At the words fight, Sigma exploded in front of Ganondorf. Ganondorf grunted as he fell back slightly.

“Of course you’d start with that,” Ganondorf groaned, glaring at his armored opponent. Sigma said nothing, but nodded, before starting one of the most brutal onslaughts anyone had ever witnessed. Sigma grabbed Ganondorf and tossed him into the air, and hit him multiple times, before slamming him into the ground. Then, he slammed his foot onto his chest, and activated kolóna. The explosion that burst up from the ground tossed Ganondorf up in a stunned state, leaving him no way to escape the charged power hit from Sigma, Ganondorf was KOd.

“ Huh… well that seemed easy,” Game & Watch said in bewilderment.

**“A little too easy, honestly,”** Zelda frowned within the box, worry tickling her mind as she processed the scene that had just played out.

“ Why do you say that. Maybe Sigma’s just that good. I mean, he’s showed he has immense skill.”

**“Ganondorf is a strong fighter, has been since the beginning. Even though in terms of tier, he may not be the best, he stand tall as one of the most dangerous fighters in the tournament. He didn’t earn that reputation for no reason. He analyzes opponents before utilizing whatever weaknesses he can. No matter what.”** Zelda’s eyes narrowed as Ganondorf came back onto the field.  **“Sigma will need be careful, because there’s no way Ganondorf doesn’t have something dangerous planned.”**

On stage, Sigma waited for Ganondorf to come down from the rafters, which interestingly enough, he did. Sigma’s eyes narrowed underneath his helmet. He didn’t like this. His previous attack, while powerful, was not a perfect one. His attacks were highly telegraphed, and easily dodgeable. Ganondorf was up to something, and he wasn’t sure what, but he didn’t like it.

“Well then,” Ganondorf shook his head, before raising one of his fists, encased in magic. “Time for round two.” Sigma didn’t respond once again, and just charged Ganondorf, and sent a beam of energy at the Dark King, as KOing him had regenerated Sigma’s bar up to full. The blast hit, but just barely, knocking him back. Ganondorf recovered quickly enough to block a sword strike from Sigma. Ganondorf quickly retaliated as best he could, but it was dodged. The two duked it out for a full minute before Sigma came out on top, and landed a solid hit on Ganondorf that sent him tumbling. Grabbing the Wielder of the Triforce of Power, Sigma one again slammed him into the ground, and used kolóna to send him sky high. It didn’t knock him out this time, but it put him at dangerous one-hundred three percent.

“That is getting quite annoying,” Ganondorf growled as he glared at Sigma from the rafters. Slamming a fist into the platform he stood on, Ganondorf laughed as the lights fell on top of the armored immortal. Sigma rolled last second to dodge a kick from his opponent. He looked irked at the man that represented evil Incarnate.

“Really?” Sigma’s irritation could be heard, even through the robotic speaker that played his voice louder than it actually was.

“It worked. I’ll take it,” was all Ganondorf said, before he charged the smaller fighter. Sigma sword beam put an end to that real quick as Ganondorf was thrown from the arena. When he returned, he didn’t seem angry. In fact, he was smiling.

“All according to plan.” He whispered to himself. Sigma’s brain was sending him all sorts of warning signs that something was up. Ganondorf was a great fighter, he should not be having this easy of a time fighting him. He had something malicious planned, and not knowing what it was was intimidating.

“What’s your game, Ganon?” Sigma asked. Ganondorf just laughed.

“Do you really expect me to just blurt it out to you?” Ganondorf smirked. Inside his helmet, Sigma’s eyes narrowed.

“So you to have a plan.” Ganondorf laughed again.

“Of course I do. Everyone here must’ve suspected I had a plan, but that doesn’t make it any less viable. Now come on,” Ganondorf taunted, waving his hand at his fellow immortal, “Fight me.”

“I think I’ll just let you start this one,” Sigma responded, bowing in a mocking form, “after all, it’s only fair I let you have the initiative to help your ‘plan.’”

Ganondorf chuckled. “Was Natalie as pussy-footed as yourself?”

Sigma saw red. He knew it was trap. There was no way on this green earth this wasn’t a trap. But he couldn’t keep himself from reacting. It was too deeply ingrained in him to do so that he couldn’t stop his anger from taking over his actions. Red smoke burst around Sigma, and he snarled.

“Never insult Natalie.”

Ganondorf leaned forward and smirked. “Make me. Not like she’ll care, she’d dead.”

Sigma lost it. He roared as he charged the larger man. He appeared in front of him as quickly as the game rule allowed him to, and swung his sword at Ganondorf’s head. Only to be thrown back out of the ring, and onto the walkway below. As everyone stared in confusion, trying to understand what had just happened, someone gasped and shouted. “Look at the Damage count!”

Turning to the damage count, everyone fell into shock. Ganondorf’s own damage was at zero, while Sigma’s was at a high three-hundred percent. Looking back to the stage, they all watched in shock as Sigma’s helmet retracted, revealing his face, which was pale. He coughed up blood, as he tried to stand up slowly. All the while, Ganondorf chuckled lowly.

“Weren’t expecting that were you?” Ganondorf smiled evilly, leering at the fallen figure of Sigma.

“Y-you… how did… you” Sigma got out in between coughing up more blood. Ganondorf just snickered.

**“What’s wrong with Sigma? What’d Ganondorf do?”** Zelda’s worry and fear was obvious, and everyone felt similar.

“You know,” Ganondorf began slowly as he stepped out of the ring to the walkway where Sigma sat, “I never thought I’d ever play your game. I planned on avoiding it like the plague. That is, till it came to me that I could discover things about you that could help me in the long run. And I just happened to discover quite the powerful secret, at least for us here in real life.”

“You see, Sigma here is a Septonian.” People gasped in shock, as no one had really figured out what Sigma was, due to the sheer amount of powerful, alien races within his game, “Easily the most powerful of his kind, but a Septonian none the less. And Septonians have a renowned weakness for attacks that hurt one’s soul.”

“But everyone brushed aside the idea of you being a Septonian after you survived what was thought of to be a soul crushing attack. But the line you said after one of your companions asked you how you survived that is important. By your own admission, and I quote, ‘Of course I survived it. I have better defenses than that. Brute force isn’t something soul crushing to me. It’s the thought of losing one of my family.’ Cheesy as the line was, it helped me understand something.” Ganondorf lifted Sigma up to his face, grinning maniacally at the bleeding face before him.

“The thing that would be the most soul crushing event for you is the terrifying thought that you’d hurt someone you love.”

Everything was silent for a moment, before the realization of what he was saying sank in. By those implications, Sigma had used his powers to protect himself from attacks at his soul. To keep people from truly understanding his weakness, and using it against him. If he survived something that should’ve been killed him effortlessly, who’d ever think it actually was that, it just needed a different application.

“After that, it wasn’t hard to find a spell that would make me take the form of the person most precious to someone. It just takes time to cast, and a large amount of damage received from the person in question. Luckily, thanks to the rules within this game world, I can survive anything you try to do to me.”

“H-how dare you mock her like this,” Sigma growled, gritting his teeth in pain. Ganondorf just shook his head, as if to say ‘what can you do.’

“Sigma, I do whatever I need to do to win. Even if it’s dawn the form of a dead, worthless woman that is better off as she is now than alive.” Ganondorf’s eyes narrowed. “Especially if it’s to beat some second rate immortal such as yourself. Now,” Sigma was tossed roughly to the ground as Ganondorf prepared to kick him. “It’s about time I give you what you deserve.”

Ganondorf’s kick was vicious, slamming directly into Sigma’s gut. Sigma flew wildly like a ragdoll as he flew off the stage. And with that, the first stock from Sigma shattered.

**Author's Note:**

> All right, so like I said, this is my first fanfic. It's bound to have a lot of flaw to it. Secondly, as I mentioned in my tags, this is not a Gary Stu fanfic. Sigma may seem overpowered at first, and may seem like that for a while, but his flaw is revealed, both physically and emotionally. just give it some time, I promise I'll get there. Thirdly, if you like the story, leave a kudo, and a comment below. If you have suggestions on changes or things you like, leave a comment as well. If you have a suggestion on what other kind of fanfics or universes I should write about, comment it or message me. Anyway, see you all later, and Stay Cool.


End file.
